


You Get What You Need

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Edging, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Food Porn, Footsie, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Public sex (kind of), Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor and her Commander have recently embarked on a new relationship. Things are going well until she returns from the fade, talk turns to demons and she is left fascinated by a creature she didn't encounter but Cullen knows all too much about...desire demons.<br/>Her friends help her on her quest to discover more.</p><p>Some minor spoilers about early quests in Dragon Age Inquisition.</p><p>*Finally updated and completed!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Found Love....

Chapter 1

They fell away from each other panting, looking up through the splintered rafters to the stars. The only sound, their heightened breathing slowly returning to normal, their hands lightly held between them; too hot for anymore contact after a long evening of love making. And it truly was love making, they’d both known sex before but their passion for each other satisfied a deeper urge. They both sometimes secretly worried that they only felt this close because of the dangerous, volatile life they were in – what would happen in peace time?  
And like that their thoughts always returned to the imminent danger, the endless drive to recruit, inspire, prepare. She could hear him biting at his lip and knew, without looking, that he’d be frowning with concentration already thinking ahead to the next move the Inquisition should make.  
Now they were cooling, he reached over and pulled the blanket up over them tucking her gently in, keeping his arm protectively over her. She basked in his gaze, running her fingers over his creased brow and rough jaw, matching her breath to his. She could see that behind the warmth of his eyes his thoughts were racing, it didn’t usually take him long to talk afterwards. It was a secret game of hers to stay silent until he spoke to see how long she could just freeze their moment. This time he swallowed a couple of times, clearly worrying about how to ask a question. She could help him along but she was enjoying the wait. When he finally spoke she was surprised by the question:  
“Do you mind if I ask you about Adamant?”

“Right now?”

“I’m sorry”, he kissed her hand “I know that it was a success for many but I keep looking at you and wondering just how you survived, how close we were to…” he looked pale at the thought that was too terrible to utter. Although the Advisors had poured over the official report earlier that day, she and Cullen had not spoken privately about the attack. Both tacitly avoiding the trauma and danger they’d encountered, not wanting it to invade their little sanctuary.

“Cullen, we can’t keep going over and over all our near misses, I know it’s frightening, I was terrified for you too but it’s only going to get more challenging and I’m not sure I’ll have the strength to face the next battle if I’m still reeling from the last one.”

“I know, I know. I won’t dwell on it any further.” He kissed her hand again, running light kisses over where the anchor lightly hummed and glowed. She could see though that his eyes still flickered and eventually she sighed:

“Go on, you’re obviously not going to rest tonight unless you address this.” He looked at her again, question forming on his beautiful lips.

“I just wondered…well, I’ve read your report but I was curious about the demons, the fears you’d faced in the fade.”

“You want to know my fears?” He looked almost ashamed, as though to delve into her mind would be a greater intrusion than the intimacies they’d shared in bed “I suppose I didn’t really describe them in length in the report. Do you think I should have?”

“No, the report gives all the relevant facts.” He laughed “I’m not checking up on you as an advisor; I’m curious as a, um….well, friend.”

“Friend?”

“Not friend then…lover sounded…”

“Entirely appropriate?” She teased. It earned her an appreciative laugh and squeeze.

“True.” He continued “Anyway, lover, I was just curious, it sounds foolish now saying it aloud and you don’t have to talk about it if it’s too painful.”

“It’s not painful. A bit of a mood killer perhaps, but…” Again he chuckled and rolled her into him, she kissed him and began rubbing her hand over his firm chest, enjoying the slight tickle of his chest hair. She settled into the comfort of the moment before adding “I think it was more difficult for the others, I was so desperate to fill in the pieces of the conclave, so many memories…but Dorian was shaken, after everything with his father and then to…And poor Varric, to nearly lose Hawke after…”

“You don’t have to do that you know.”

“Do what?”

“Put everyone first, when you’re with me you can relax, put yourself first. You should be afforded some moments like that at least. Everyone is so demanding.”

“What makes you think I’m not relaxed?” She gestured to her current position and laughed. He sighed, stroked her face.

“Well, yes, maybe relax isn’t the right word. I just meant I understand how tiring it can be being strong, being in control, “ She licked her lips instinctively at strong and control, he really had no idea how his voice sang to her “Although it’s much easier said than done you should come first some of the time.” He looked so sincere, but she couldn’t stop herself from lightly rubbing against him and purring:

“Cullen, lover, you always make sure I come first.” His sincere look became a grin as he could see he was getting nowhere with the conversation, he leaned onto her, hands stroking her hair and face.

“Quite right” That voice again had her tingling. He nuzzled into her neck before kissing her. Lightly at first, paying attention to each part of her face, smoothing her mussed hair, she looked him in the eye delighted to see the adoration and love there and felt guilty for quashing it a moment before.

“You know there is one thing that I found odd about my experience; I wasn’t scared about you. About losing you.”

“Are you scared now?” He huskily spoke, he must be doing it on purpose she thought.

“Not at all. I think the nightmare knew I wouldn’t be convinced.” He smiled at this, still smoothing, still kissing “I wish I could make you feel as certain as I do.”

“You make me feel…” He moaned with satisfaction as her hands began to explore his body once more, one hand over his face allowing him to kiss her palm “This is the only certainty I have in my life, and all the certainty I need.” And they were kissing again grateful for the confidence, the security they had given each other, still new and exciting.

Despite the distraction of their bodies together he seemed to have succeeded in unlocking her willingness to talk to him, and as he kissed her and she tangled her fingers in his hair she continued:  
“I’d never encountered anything as terrifying as the demons in my nightmare. They seem to reach into your soul to make you feel…it’s hard to describe the rage, the despair.”

“I understand. I remember when the circle fell. The envy, pride, desire…”

“Desire?” She lifted her head from his a little to question him.

“Did you not encounter desire demons in the fade?”

“No.” She began to redden, if the other demons had made her feel so intensely, she couldn’t begin to imagine desire. Although she knew Cullen had found it traumatising, a tremor had run to her core at the idea of a desire demon, seemingly comprehending her curiosity:

“It’s not as, uh, pleasurable as it sounds. Your mind, your passions are manipulated until you are beyond feeling anything other than lust. Base, animal lust. There is no tenderness, no love…” She could feel him tensing at the memory and, as had become habit, she ran a hand over his shoulder consolingly soothing his memories.

“I’d never heard of such a thing.” Was all she said. 

“Well perhaps the demons only manifest themselves in a form that will be most effective, working on your vulnerabilities….maybe you don’t have any complaints as far as desire is concerned?” He blushingly nuzzled into her collarbone as she playfully nudged him allowing him the compliment.

“Whereas you had plenty as a teenage templar? I can just imagine it!” She groaned dramatically.

“I don’t think you can, I wasn’t always this smooth you know.” She chuckled against him as he tickled her waist. She was relieved that their conversation had stayed light and allowed their flirtatious tickling to become caresses that became more forceful until…

As his hands ran over her hard and soft at intervals and his breath quickened, she reminded herself how lucky she was to have found him at all for their mutual attraction and respect to have blossomed. Having already sated their passion for each other earlier that evening, their physical attentions developed languidly. She was surprised to sense a small, niggling doubt playing at the edges of her mind, tickling her throat and taking the edge of her pleasure. She could feel his desire for her in the way his skin flushed beneath her touch; she could feel her desire for him as her hips rolled towards him. But her desire jostled for place amongst so many other feelings, to list them felt distracting but compelling.

She could feel love as their hands laced together, fingers flexing and clenching as their bodies pressed together. 

She could feel dependence as she clung to his hips to anchor her to the present.

She could feel respect as his eyes searched hers, implicitly seeking her consent to take her as he had so many times before.

She could feel affection in the soft, warm kisses which peppered her neck and the gentle sighs escaping them both as he set a gentle pace within her.

She felt comfort in the sheer largeness of her lover, over her and in her; impressive yet never intimidating as his bulk was matched by a natural gentleness and grace.

She could feel adoration in the breathy exclamations that left his lips as he drew close to climaxing once again.

But through it all she could feel desire like a vein through the precious ore of their love making, and it was the desire, the nail scratching, name calling, teeth clenching desire that make her blood pulse, heart race and skin prickle.

Yet as she chased the desire, it was mellowed by his all-encompassing tenderness that refused to fan her flame in exactly the way she yearned for…She raced to meet him as he cried out and released inside her.

As they lay together quietly afterwards, she watched the frown lines of his face soften as he finally succumbed to sleep, her hands lazily stroking his chest. She felt ridiculous, ungrateful even, for even daring to want more than he was currently giving her. She recalled the warning words 'there is no tenderness, no love'. And tried to shake off the wicked curiosity awakened in her as the rest of his confession called to a deep, hidden question within her. 'Beyond feeling anything other than lust. Base, animal lust'. She gasped as she realised her hand had subconsciously begun stroking at her still throbbing folds, still searching for the climax she’d just missed. The slight disturbance made Cullen shift in his sleep pulling her closer. 

She sighed again, knowing she was being ludicrous to long for anything more than the wonderful man beside her and so thinking she let herself fall asleep beneath the brilliant sky still visible above them.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get any satisfaction after learning of Cullen's experiences, the Inquisitor seeks to find answers in Skyhold's library and finds Dorian incredibly useful.

Chapter 2

Her fingers ran indecisively over the spines of leather tomes, the titles mystifying, enigmatic, and infuriating. It had been days since Cullen and she had discussed her experience in the Fade and she was now obsessed with gaining more knowledge of the desire demons.  
“After anything particular Inquisitor?” A voice behind her made her jump. She was relieved to find Dorian (and not the lecherous researcher who’d been harassing her every time she ventured up here) leaning next to her against the shelf.  
“I don’t know where to begin! All the information I need is usually served up in manageable chunks by Josie or Leliana. I just assume that if they haven’t told me I don’t need to know.”  
“And you can’t ask them for help now?”  
“Maker no!” She flushed, her eyes widened with interest “A few nights ago…”  
“Yes…”  
“Well, Cullen talked of something…”  
“Bedtime stories hmm?” She bit her lip.  
“Oh Dorian, I can’t stop thinking about it and I can’t ask him because I know he’d disapprove.”  
“This is sounding better and better.”  
“We were talking of the demons we’d encountered in the Fade; the fears and nightmares. He was being so sympathetic but he let slip about his own experiences and, well, it sounded incredible but it obviously brought him such pain.”  
“Ah, the notorious Kinloch Keep, very nasty. Not a nice, romantic bedtime story after all then. I’m sorry to hear that. So are you seeking further understanding so that you can comfort him? Let me reassure you, I think whatever you’re doing is bringing him plenty of comfort as it is.”  
“Well, now I feel even guiltier.” He raised an eyebrow in curiousity.  
“You think he’d be offended that you were researching further?”  
“Umm, well, yes actually. You see it wasn’t that I wanted to know about his experience in particular (although it does fascinate me, obviously) but I have been dwelling over and over on a particular creature he…experienced.” She tried to convey her meaning with a heavy look, too ashamed to speak the words out loud.  
“You’ll have to be more specific my dear, my talents don’t extend to telepathy.”  
“Desire demons. Cullen talked of desire demons.” She blurted out. Dorian guffawed and clapped his hands at the punchline.  
“And here’s me thinking you were breaking your heart over our beloved Commander’s troubled past and you are actually intrigued, dare I say titillated, by it! Well it’s certainly reassuring to find you’re as human as the rest of us. Not quite the saintly Herald of Andraste some would claim.” He caught the embarrassment of her glare and calmed down. “Apologies Inquisitor, I know I shouldn’t laugh but there is something adorable about you seeking experience of desire in a library when you have a hulking great Templar –“  
“Ex-templar”  
“Ex-templar at your beck and call. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything you could find in a book that he hasn’t already shown you. Probably.”  
She could feel that niggle, the frustration needling her as it had the night of their conversation. She loved Cullen, she felt so safe and satisfied in his arms but he’d spoken of an experience that sounded so vivid, so exhilarating, so wicked she was driven to discover it for herself. Dorian responded to her shy look and hesitation:  
“Are you simply curious or is there more to this? Please don’t tell me you don’t feel desire with Cullen, I don’t think I could maintain the friendship of such an ungrateful clot.”  
“No, Dorian, I do desire him obviously but…”  
“But, he’s just too much of a gentleman?”  
“Yes!”  
“Hmm, I can imagine.” He looked wistful for a moment.  
“Focus Dorian.”  
“Apologies madam, you really only have yourself to blame all this talk!”  
“I love Cullen and I’ve never doubted how much, um, pleasure we find together but, Maker’s breath, when he spoke of the desire demons it was something else altogether. He said it was ‘nothing but base animal lust’ no other thought or feelings at all.”  
“Yes, I can see how that may have a certain appeal.” He blushed slightly, eyes sparkling.  
“I know it’s terrible but I just want to know what that feels like. When we’re together I…” She trailed off.  
“Don’t stop just when it’s getting interesting.” He took her arm and led her slightly deeper into the alcove, suddenly aware of how dangerously close they were to Mother Giselle, and even he didn’t fancy a row right now.  
“When we’re together, it’s so tender and precious and Maker knows that we need some gentleness and I love that Cullen shows his love for me so but at the same time…”  
“You’re not made of glass?”  
“Exactly!”  
“I understand your frustration, even if I do think you’re an ungrateful wretch for seeking any more from that wonderful man. And I don’t know why you’d seek the solution in a dusty old library.”  
“I know,” She groaned and hit her head against the books with frustration “I don’t even know why I’m so driven by this. I think I just assumed that our experiences had been the same and that we were discovering something together but to suddenly glimpse a sliver of Cullen’s past, a past so alien to me. Dorian, I think I’m jealous.”  
“Dear one, it is painfully clear to every soul in Skyhold that there is nothing in all Thedas the Commander desires more than you. And perhaps the saving of all Thedas.” She laughed “If he hasn’t shown you ‘base, animal lust’ as he so fabulously described it, it’s because he loves you and respects you and desperately wants to please you in the way he feels would please you best. You lucky girl.”   
“I know I’m lucky Dorian, I know I am.”  
“However if you are determined to experience this desire as he experienced it you’ll have to take the lead, make it clear it is what you want, what would please you above everything else. And be prepared for the consequences.” She considered him for a moment.  
“How should I do that?”  
“Well if I was feeling naughty I would say allow me to demonstrate but I don’t think Cullen could handle it, despite his Templar training so a little theory and advice will have to do.”  
“Theory?”  
“Yes, prepare to listen and learn. If you do everything I tell you, you’ll have your desire alright.” She gulped in anticipation as Dorian leant forward to begin whispering his instructions in her ear.


	3. Lesson 1 - Show him what your body can do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and the Inquisitor always make love in the same way. The Inquisitor wants to show him how good it could be with her on top.

Chapter 3

Her leg buckled under her as a quick foot took her down.  
“HA!”   
The blade was at her throat but she whipped her elbow up and back into her opponent’s chest, briefly regaining control. It was all the time she needed to shift her body over, legs still partially tangled, using her strong stomach muscles to pin her opponent down beneath her. She looked jubilant for a moment as her breaths heaved out of her.  
“Alright, you’ve won the first round – but I was going easy on you, and I kinda wanted to feel you on top of me.” Sera winked and let her friend roll off so they both briefly lay side by side, blinking in the sun.  
“Thanks.”  
“What for?”  
“I think I’m going to enjoy training with you, plus, if Leliana’s reports are right, a more stealthy approach would probably be preferable to my usual technique.”  
“Oh yeah?” Sera snorted “I’d heard this was all about technique.”  
“Guilty.” She laughed, pleased that Sera seemed happy to be an accomplice.  
“Look lively, the show’s about to begin, yeah.” Sera leapt up and held her hand out to help her friend to her feet too. They could see across the yard Cullen’s troops making room for him in the training ring. The inquisitor loved this time of day, when Cullen got frustrated with standing by and took to the ring to demonstrate the deadly skill which led him to his current position as commander. Her usual instinct would be to watch undetected or, if she had to pass him, give him a friendly wave only so as not to distract him – she loved his professionalism. But today she was hoping to turn the tables and make him watch her.  
Reading her mind, Sera began to shrug off her heavier leather jacket and encouraged her to do the same: “Hot innit?” They were both in light shirts with their blades strapped to their thighs, naturally beginning to circle one another yet again.  
Sera, moved first, sweeping right with one blade to distract her while bringing the hilt of the other up to the her side – a warning blow, that was all, but it sharpened the Inquisitor’s mind enough to retaliate with two quick swipes of her own, more taunting than damaging.  
“Quick learner Quizzy!” Sera said, her smile briefly making her target lower her guard before bringing a less than playful slap to her face. “Not quick enough though!”  
“What?!” and once again a leg swiped her to the floor.  
“If you want me to curtsey at you and all that shit you’ll never learn, sorry but respect is not a part of this.”  
“I understand” The Inquisitor smiled “The second round’s yours.” She held her hand up for Sera to help her up, as soon as their hands met, she yanked the elf down to her and spun her on her back again “Don’t get used to it though.”  
“I like it!” Sera winked.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Ow!” Cullen was taken by surprise by a horrified looking recruit.  
“Commander I am so…um”  
“Nonsense, you took the opportunity presented. I hope the rest of you took note of this?” He turned to wipe his sweaty brow, hoping they’d believed his hastily constructed lie. What else could he say? ‘Sorry troops, I was more interested in watching the Inquisitor partially disrobe?’  
“Ready to go again Commander?” Cullen was dimly aware of being addressed but had caught his breath at the sight of his beloved sweeping her hands in a blur of movement over Sera’s body. The two women were close, circling like animals, their feet dancing quickly. He’d never seen her fight in this manner, for that manner, he’d never seen her move in this manner at all.   
“Commander?”  
“Yes. Ready.” He tried to shake the distraction from his mind and retrieved his practice sword.  
As the nervous recruit held his shield aloft, Cullen sharpened his focus and prepared to strike. The first blows were easily deflected, allowing the recruit to build confidence, the recruit moved around the training ring and as Cullen swung, he ducked suddenly revealing a startling sight behind him.  
Sera and the Inquisitor were now on the floor, Sera pinned between the other woman’s thighs. Thighs that were straining in her leather trousers, muscles clearly flexing as she maintained control…the recruit’s head rose up again, perhaps curious at the delay, immediately destroying the view. Cullen’s frustration earned the poor recruit a swift attack that knocked him to the ground.  
“Do not expect pattern, rhythm when you are the midst of battle.”  
“Yes Commander.”   
“Next.” He demanded, not looking to see who would take the shield.

His arms moved with well-practised ease, deflecting the first blow. She swept her hair from her face, licked her lips, inviting Sera to approach again.  
He rolled his shoulders inviting the recruit to take a chance. She nimbly rolled the hilt of her blade in her right hands, fingers spinning it closer to Sera’s side.  
He lunged quickly, punctuating it with a growl, it intimidated his prey pleasingly. She wrapped tanned arms around Sera’s waist, fingers flexing over her stomach, pinning her arms for the moment.  
He caught his breath at the sight, and had to lean away from the recruit as he pushed forward. She wrapped a leg around Sera’s knee and brought her to the ground once again, head thrown back, blushing, laughing.  
He stared wide eyed, recruit waiting, unsure. She held fast as Sera squirmed and rolled, neither woman wishing to acquiesce.  
“Commander?”  
“Dismissed. All of you.” He didn’t watch to see if they obeyed him. He watched her, only her, as she used her body in ways he hadn’t thought possible.  
She rose and swept dust off her, knowing she was fully in his line of sight but pretending otherwise. She confidently sashayed across the yard, his heart gave a little leap and he felt instantly ridiculous. When she was just about out of his sight, she looked back over her shoulder – sure enough he was watching, she licked her lips quickly allowed her eyes to run over his shining form imagining stripping off the layers of leather and metal before making piercing eye contact with him once again. He was certainly red, although that was usual enough. It took an enormous amount of will power not to ruin the effect by smiling or waving, before turning away again and walking toward the stables with an exaggerated sway of her hips.  
Thank you Dorian, she thought.


	4. Show Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's second lesson is clear - you have to show Cullen what you want, don't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter this time - the Inquisitor is still working on the advice Dorian gave her.

Chapter 4

“You don’t have to do that Inquisitor, that’s what I’m here for.” Dennet said as he spied her collecting a grooming brush before approaching her mount.  
“No, I want to. But thank you.” She gave him a friendly nod, effectively dismissing him. Then with trembling fingers she undid the top couple of buttons of her tunic and rolled her sleeves up, already warm in the musky paddock.  
She began by simply rubbing the horse down feeling the sinews flex beneath her fingers enjoying the closeness and calm of her reliable mount. Time seemed to slow and she could feel a thrill of anticipation as she hoped Cullen would soon appear. Dorian assured her he would: ‘You must be engaged in something tactile. Show him how powerful your touch could be. It is far easier to get what you want if you show rather than tell.’  
She was concentrated on smoothing the Ferelden Forder’s mane, only feeling Cullen’s presence when he was almost directly behind her.  
“Inquisitor.” She smirked to herself, fingers firmly spreading over the mount’s jaw, earning an appreciative whinny before turning to him with mock innocence.  
“Commander.” She didn’t maintain his eye contact for long but returned to grooming, the energy of her work now making her face glow. Cullen could not think of a single reason for approaching her other than feeling simply compelled to. He frowned for a moment, before wetting his lips with a delicious dart of his tongue. For a moment she imagined letting the tongue slip into her mouth and…no. Discipline, she must earn it.  
“Did you want to speak to me?” Her voice low as she continued to work.  
“No.” He huskily replied. No, he didn’t want to speak… “I mean yes, I thought just now, did you need something?”  
“Mmm?” She feigned ignorance despite mentally undressing him in front of his troops only moments earlier.  
“Apologies, I thought…” His breath caught as she leaned over to tend to her mount’s hoofs, affording him a perfect view of her ass clad in tight leather. She groaned slightly as she stood level again, running her palm down the creature’s body in one even stroke. Fizzing inside as she noticed how his whisky eyes followed the track of her fingers. She couldn’t help it, she finished her stroke with a hearty slap to the horse’s hind quarters. His eyebrow briefly flashed up before he blinked. Maker, she loved this man.  
“You were saying?” She met his gaze.  
“I thought you were…” He swallowed.  
“I mustn’t keep you from your duties.” She demurred while rhythmically rubbing the creature's face once again.  
“Of course, my mistake.” He grinned, giving her a perfunctory bow before retreating. He didn’t kiss her in public, never would apparently. As her hands idled she heard a deep chuckle from inside the stable. Blackwall came out to join her.  
“My lady, what have you done with our Commander?”  
“Nothing…yet.” She allowed herself a smile. Success.  
“Lucky bastard!” Blackwall laughed, shaking his head and going back to his den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far.  
> The Inquisitor is greatly enjoying the lessons Dorian has taught her so far but is quite eager to school Cullen further.  
> I have plenty of ideas but feel free to offer suggestions/comments!


	5. Wanting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his lover enjoy a meal together before she leaves him wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little more explicit ;)

Dinner was always a noisy, hasty affair with no set seating arrangements, tonight though all their disorderly companions managed to make their way to the table.  
When she approached, Cullen went to stand pulling aside a chair next to him. She pretended not to notice however and instead sat opposite him, rewarding him with a dazzling smile as their eyes met. Before he could speak, Dorian sat next to him and demanded attention.  
“Still sulking about our game Commander?”  
“It’s hardly crossed my mind.” He replied honestly.  
“Oh. Something else occupying your thoughts rather than revenge?”  
“You could say that.” Dorian grinned at the Inquisitor, she began picking grapes from the central fruit bowl. She brought one to her lips, popping it in before chewing slowly, her fingers rolling the few others in her hand.  
“Inquisitor, surely someone should be peeling those for you.” Dorian teased.  
“Mmm, perhaps you’re right.” She joined the joke, raising an eyebrow at Cullen. He seemed to accept the challenge and she felt a surge of love for him. She knew how long it had taken him to relax around others, including her. He bit the tips of one glove after the other between his teeth to remove them. She shivered for a moment wondering if he had his own seduction game in mind. Fired by an imagined competition, she subtly shifted forwards, bringing her foot to slide against his ankle. She didn’t flinch from his gaze when he settled it on her.  
She watched, biting her lip as his large, scarred fingers fumbled over the fruit. As her foot snaked a little higher, pushing between his thighs his face remained blushing but determined (oh how well she knew that look and flushed at the recognition.) Her foot was at his groin, applying light pressure when he leant forwards:  
“Your offering, oh mighty one.” Rather than take it from his hand, she came further forwards, slowly opening her lips to receive it as her foot worked at the bulge in his trousers. His rough fingers felt hot against her lips as she took the grape. Licking her lips and sitting back in her chair contentedly, removing all contact with him.  
“It’s been far too long since someone did that for me.” Dorian moaned.  
“Not a chance.” Cullen responded while still appraising his lady. Dorian chuckled and reached for the wine, winking at her to show his approval of her efforts. His words swum in her head: ‘Desire is fuelled by all the senses not just sight – you must let him want your taste, your scent, your sounds, your touch as much as he desires your appearance.’ She was a fast learner.  
The rest of the dinner passed in much the same way with Cullen and the Inquisitor offering each other delicious morsels of varying tastes and textures, her wriggling toes rewarding him throughout. They paid no heed to Sera’s vulgar gestures as she crudely imitated them, nor to Cole’s incessant commentary. When she rose to leave, he instinctively rose too assuming they’d continue their flirtation somewhere more private. Only a pointed look from Dorian prevented her from being swept away.  
“Cullen, I’m sorry but that is all the fun I’ll be having for this evening.” He looked as though he’d been slapped.  
“You are…unwell?” She laughed.  
“No love, but I did promise Josephine I would read her latest dispatches and help compose a suitable response to one of my many would be suitors.”  
“So, can I expect a visit later?” He almost kicked himself for sounding so desperate.  
“Sadly no. But,” she leaned in closely before whispering “I’ll be thinking of you.” He kept close expecting a kiss but her lips simply skimmed over his cheek before she turned and left. His hand reached to touch where she had left her kiss.  
Lesson 4. Leave him wanting more, imagination is our most powerful tool. Tick  
*********************************************  
And imagination was all Cullen had to keep him company that night. He was restless and agitated. The day had been slow work wise and his cravings for lyrium had almost completely dissipated yet every way he lay he found himself uncomfortable. He pummelled a pillow and shifted it over to where she normally lay. When his hand found something soft he held it up for his inspection and found himself inhaling her scent from one of her hair ribbons. She must have lost it during a previous tumble (He’d never suspect that she’d artfully placed it there after dousing it in her favourite perfume.)  
He abandoned any attempt to sleep and as he still held the silky ribbon to his face with one hand, the other one ran over his chest until it reached his cock already stiffening. He began lazily stroking himself as he recalled the blush of her lips against him before she left leaving him unsatisfied earlier in the eveing.  
As his hand began to grip more tightly around his thick member, his mind ran over the nights they had spent together, longing for her to touch him now. His fingers flexed and worked in strong strokes, imagining they were her fingers flexing and soothing as he knew hers could. His mind delved further now into his fantasies, trickling over lost opportunities. How he wished he’s stalked over to her when she’d appeared in the training ground, his hand moving over her shoulders and spinning her back to him as she’d tried to leave. He bit his lip, excited by the thought of surprising her with his boldness. That surprise melting into lust as he cradled her head and pulled him in for a kiss.  
As his fist pumped more determinedly his mind flitted several steps forward, perhaps they would be in the garden amongst the fragrant plants, or up against a beam in the stables, maybe over a desk in the library (he groaned, he did enjoy the desk), or just down in the dust and scrub of the training ground. In any place, she would be gasping for him as he ploughed into her relentlessly. Then the image flashed to her being over him, her breasts bouncing gloriously, his arms holding her toned middle as she rode him pitilessly. He was aware of his breath quickening as he pictured this – a position they’d not attempted in reality, not yet at least. He brought his other hand down to massage his balls, the ribbon wrapped in his fingers, the silk rubbing over him tantalisingly.  
In his mind it was all her; her hot mouth parting to envelope him as easily as she’d nipped at his fingers earlier. Her eyes steadily holding his, a challenge or a plea. Her hair falling in waves against his thighs as she worked between them before he’d pull her up kissing her, groaning into her as he spent himself all over her breasts and stomach.  
His eyes opened, breath loud, hands losing momentum as his semen cooled on his stomach. He raised his hands to his face, wiping his brow and twisting the ribbon once more. After he cleaned up, he finally drifted to sleep and his dreams were just as lascivious (and a little more deviant) as his waking fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying it.  
> In the next chapter, Cullen begins to take control.


	6. The Power of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cullen and the Inquisitor are parted, a series of steamy letters keeps their desires alive.

Cullen blushed when he recalled his dreams in the morning, almost laughing to himself, if this was what happened after a couple of days without her in his bed he wondered how he’d ever managed to go without for so many years before, or indeed how he would ever survive when she left for a further mission.  
He didn’t have to wonder for long however as he was summoned to the War Council first thing. He finished dressing, taking care to tuck the red ribbon out of view beneath his cuff where he’d tied it around his wrist. He almost raced to the meeting, so anxious was he to see his beloved.  
“Sorry to disappoint you Commander.” Leliana smiled when she saw him frowning at the absence of the Inquisitor.  
“Where is she?” He didn’t care for formalities or subtlety.  
“Cullen, she had to leave early this morning, but it should be a short mission. And she didn’t forget about you.” Josephine held out a letter for him as she spoke.  
The familiar fragrance, the same as the ribbon, sung from the page and he blushed wondering if he should wait until he was alone. His impatience won out though, and his breath caught as his eyes scanned the letter. Some words clutched at him. Words he’d never seen written before, words he’d never imagined her capable of saying, let alone using them to issue him such specific instructions.  
“Not bad news I hope?” Asked Leliana. It made him aware that his jaw was hanging open.  
“What? No. How long did you say the Inquisitor would be away for?”  
“A week at most.”  
“Thank you.” He left without any further conversation, the filthy letter carefully pocketed close to his heart.  
“Oh, “sighed Jospehine “I wish I knew what it said. I love a good romance.”  
“I don’t think ‘romance’ would be the words I’d use for that.” Leliana laughed, not a single letter passed through Skyhold that didn’t pass before her before the recipient. She whispered the secret contents to Josephine.  
“My my, no wonder he’s anxious for her swift return!”  
*************************************  
Those days were agonisingly slow for both of them, he shifted guard duties to ensure he’d be on watch as frequently as possible – eyes on the road, ready for any sight of her. He became vain, examining his appearance, again, ready for her. Her letters kept arriving and they soon became fragile to the touch from his nervous reading and re-reading. They had set his imagination on fire. Although nervous, the images she’d painted in her words captivated him. She wrote of wanting him with an urgency and hardness he’d been ashamed to show her before.   
Wanting his tongue inside her.  
Wanting him to take her in the throne room whether there were spectators or not.  
Wanting to feel every inch of him filling her until she would cry out with pleasure or pain.  
Every day a new missive arrived, and every day his heart would race until it could burst. He found himself waking in the night, calling out her name, warm fluid sticking to his thighs. He wanted to fuck her so hard and so mercilessly, he didn’t think he’d be able to look her in the eye again. Just acknowledging the word ‘fuck’ as she’d used it made him hard immediately. He loved her, he loved making love to her but he was beginning to realise there were many ways to show love. What higher act of devotion could a lover give than submitting to the others desires?  
He sat at his desk, fists clenched around a report that he’s been re-reading unsuccessfully, almost puce with the effort of not touching himself when a messenger entered.  
“Commander, apologies for the interruption. I thought you’d like to know that the Inquisitor has returned.” Seeing the Commander leap from his chair, a rare smile beaming from his face, the messenger urgently interrupted again:  
“Excuse me for being forward Sir, but you may not be able to see her just yet. She…” Lightning quick that smile contorted with fury.  
“What?!”  
“She is injured Sir, Dorian is with her but…” The poor messenger was almost flung aside with the door as Cullen left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow very shortly, I have more drafted and some clear ideas about where I want this to go, but please feel free to offer suggestions/comments.


	7. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor returns from a mission injured, Dorian helpfully suggest that Cullen should assist with her recovery.

The rest of Skyhold was a buzzing blur before a surprisingly strong hand stopped him at her bedroom door.  
“Commander there’s no need to break the door down. She’s recovering well enough but needs rest. She shouldn’t exert herself too much.” Cullen was sure Dorian accompanied this with a knowing look which immediately made him falter.  
“Please may I see her?” He hadn’t realised quite how much he’d missed her despite thinking of nothing else for days.  
“Of course Commander, she’s quite as eager as you to be…reunited. I’m sure I can trust you to be gentle.” Again, that blasted smirk, Cullen rolled his eyes in response. Moving to enter, Dorian put a hand on his arm.  
“Oh, and Commander, Cullen. I almost forgot, I meant to recommend this soothing balm for the Inquisitor, She should apply it liberally and regularly to make a full recovery. Of course she may need some assistance…” Cullen’s hand shook, Dorian couldn’t be sure if it was anticipation or embarrassment, as he took it from him.  
“Thank you.” Dorian began to walk away. “Dorian.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m glad you were with her. She’s lucky to have you as a friend.”  
“As you are.” He chuckled as he left. Cullen was all concern now, the heat of his expectation muted with anxiety. He reached the top of her stairs in a few easy bounds.  
“Inquis…” He was stopped by the uncanny effect of the high sun illuminating her naked form, partly hidden beneath white sheets. Her eyes softly closed, chest rising with deep breaths, hair resplendent about her on the pillows. Across her pale skin she was mottled with cruel looking greens, blues and purples. New bruises and scars littering the old. One leg hung out from the sheets and he could see that she had no doubt had a painful fall, scratches and more bruising strayed all over her beautiful form. He stealthily moved closer, drawn to her despite not wanting to wake her. As he hovered undecidedly by her bedside, he noticed the corners of her mouth were twitching slightly and then slowly curled up into a smile, a laugh escaped her and her eyes shot open. She immediately saw his confused look.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh but there was no chance of me sleeping through your clattering approach. You would make a terrible rogue!” She laughed again then winced with the pain.  
“Well I’m glad I could be of some amusement.” He grinned. Despite the wicked thoughts that had consumed him over the last week, he was flooded with affection hearing her speak again.  
“Mmm, I was hoping you’d be more than simply amusement.” He blushed, so they were going to talk about the letters were they?  
“I take it you mean these you wicked woman?” He carefully, teasingly drew them out one by one and laid them on the pillows by her.  
“Wicked?”  
“Yes, it was wicked to fill my mind with the most provocative images and acts. Especially about my superior. Especially when she is in no state to honour any of the brazen promises committed to paper.” He was teasing her and she loved it, she licked her lips and her hips moved automatically, bringing her another jolt of pain, “In fact, you are so wicked the Maker seems to be punishing you.” She groaned in frustration.  
“You could at least kiss me, Cullen.”  
“I could, but I don’t remember you requesting any ‘kissing’ in writing and, as you know, I am incredibly good at following orders to the letter.” She had the breath taken away from her, he was doing a very good job stroking her desire just through his voice.  
“I’m afraid, my dear lady, the best I can do is wish you a swift recovery.” He looked at her for a moment longer, adopting the most innocent look he could muster with his cock half hard, before getting up and walking across the room.  
“Commander! Don’t you dare leave.”  
“Leave?” He slowly began removing his gloves one by one, greatly enjoying the wonder on her face. Next he unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor. He worked at the leather straps of his pauldrons and breast plate never breaking eye contact until he was only in his simple shirt and leather trousers. Her eyes drunk him in, with the rest of her body effectively useless each whisper, frown, tremble became even more expressive. He lifted a jar from the table and stalked slowly to her again.  
“I cannot leave until I have comforted you a little further. I have been tasked with applying this balm liberally and frequently. Of course, you’ll have to assist me by telling me where exactly you hurt.” She wriggled and bit her lip, she very much liked this game. “You understand I’m here to ensure you recover quickly for the sake of the Inquisition,” he leant over her to whisper in her ear: “if I suspect that you are feigning any injuries or deriving pleasure from my earnest attempts to minister to your pain, I’ll leave and you can find yourself a healer to finish the job. Is that clear?” She could feel her muscles contracting with pleasure already but looked up at him through her lashes and nodded:  
“Yes Commander.” She was rewarded with a kiss on her forehead before he quickly pulled the sheet from her body, the light illuminating her beautifully before him. With the cover removed he could see her bruises, scratches and bumps were scattered indiscriminately over her entire body and he couldn’t help break his role for a moment as his heart yearned to comfort her more traditionally with soft words, warm tea…when his eyes found hers again though he could see that she needed something altogether different and he moved to the foot of the bed to begin.  
Taking a palm full of oily balm he rubbed it between his two big hands gently but firmly applying pressure, working over her heel and sole, over each toe in turn, making small circles with his thumbs where the bruises were darkest. He repeated the action with her right foot, satisfied to see them both relax and soften into the mattress. Her eyes had shut fully submitting to his attentions and he smiled to himself. Taking more balm he worked his way over her calf muscles, they tensed and spasmed under his touch, his hands reading her subtle gasps with a perceptiveness he was ashamed to acknowledge he’d not used before. When both lower legs were relaxed, he hesitated looking at her creamy thighs and the delicate mound that lay in between. Sensing his pause, she opened her eyes a little to urge him on and gave a small push with her hips, he chuckled and shifted position on the bed, he moved over her, her eyes widening again, he kissed her cheek before huskily breathing:  
“You’re ill remember? No physical exertion. Healer’s orders.” Before taking more balm and lifting her left hand, slowly working her fingers as he kneeled over, thighs either side of her body. Their groins torturously close. He made his way up the tight muscles of her forearm, she tried to move against him a little, desperate for some friction, some relief for the ache that was burning her. He stopped massaging her hand for a moment and simply shook his head at her. Stilled and slightly pouting she looked placidly at him allowing him to dextrously continue running his hot fingers over her upper arms, relaxing the knots in her biceps and shoulders. She’d been so determined to satisfy her lust she hadn’t really appreciated how wonderful her skin felt where he’d laid his hands. Her legs felt feather light, skin slightly tingling. When her arms were done he kissed her on the tip of her nose (where she was unscathed) before making his way down her body again.  
Again, another agonisingly slow ritual of the liquid running over his fingers, his palms warming it before rolling over her knees and making broad, firm strokes up her thighs, both thighs simultaneously, not quite trusting himself to knead the skin there. She shut her eyes lost in the waves of his fanned fingers, tension loosening where his touch fell and transferring to her core once again. Her self-control crumbling as his heated breath became close to her wet centre. Without thinking, she pushed herself up once again almost meeting his mouth. He abruptly stopped, without speaking he drew his fingers down her thighs and away from her altogether. He pushed himself off the bed and moved toward the nightstand, wiping his hands before moving to his scattered clothing and began dressing once again. She lay open mouthed as he carefully amended his appearance.  
“Are you angry?” He looked puzzled by her question.  
“Of course not. I’m glad that your recovery is making such great progress. However I do have work to do and you need to rest.” He finished tugging on his gloves and came back to her bed “And you need to learn the rules.” He finished, kissing her fully, for the first time since her return, allowing their tongues to flicker for a moment together. He then pulled away slightly and brushed some hair from her face before slowly collecting the letters back into his pocket one by one. He smiled at her, turned and left. She could have howled with frustration.  
The next day she managed to stop herself from grinding against him long enough for his hands to find her breasts, her toned stomach, her hips. She grinned to herself as he seemed to spend a disproportionate amount of time on her (largely uninjured) breasts, but she suspected it would be best not to comment.  
The day after, he simply worked her arms and legs again, her shoulders needing a great deal of healing after being attacked by archers. She lay still as a statue throughout, despite discovering with a thrill that he had a flash of red ribbon tied around his wrist.  
Arriving on the fourth day, he noticed her weak smile as he entered.  
“How are you?” He asked earnestly.  
“Restless, frustrated, bored…ungrateful.” She mumbled; he chuckled.  
“That’s good.”  
“Really?”  
“You’re clearly getting better if you’re bored of lying in bed all day being treated as an empress.”  
“An empress, really? Surely an empress would have her every wish fulfilled regardless of her advisor’s concerns?”  
“And what is your wish?”  
“I wish to be…entertained.”  
“But of course.” He began his usual ritual disrobing and stalked over to her bed once more. She ached to feel his weight beside her properly, there to cling to throughout the night and into the next lazy day. Her thoughts were cut short by him kissing him a little more roughly than she was used to before saying:  
“Roll over.” She eagerly did so ignoring the twinges of pain, and was delighted to hear him take a deep, gulping breath. She was unsure whether it was at the extent of her injuries or her firm backside now raised provocatively in the air. She liked to think it was the latter. She could hear a rustle behind her before he laid her letters out on the pillow around where her gaze now rested, propped up on her forearms.  
“What’s this?”  
“Entertainment.” She began scanning her eyes over the letters, face flushing as she recalled the lurid details. She could hear the familiar clink of him reaching for the jar suddenly flinching as cold droplets trickled down her spine.  
“Cullen!”  
“Apologies.”  
“No need to apologise, I liked the surprise.” She wriggled a little.  
“Good. Begin reading.”  
“I am reading.”  
“Out loud.” She could feel his hands hovering just above the curve of her lower back, she smirked. Yes, she thought. Finally.  
“When I return, you will be waiting for me…” His hands immediately beginning to massage and heal. As her voice hesitated, so did his fingers. “You will be waiting for me. At whatever time, day or night. I know that at whatever hour, you will be ready, hard and full of hot lust.” His fingers now kneaded the roundness of her buttocks, rhythmically, sensually in tune with her low, sultry voice.  
“I will enter your chambers, sweating, exhilarated from my travels and you will strike.” She gasped as his hands swept between the crack of her backside “strike, lifting me with your strong arms, wrapping me around you like a vine. I will kiss you hard, my tongue tracing over your lip, flicking at your scar.” He moaned a little (he really liked these details) his fingers splayed over her bare back, almost as much to support himself.  
“Your rough hands…”  
“Rough?” He teased with featherlight caresses over her shoulder blades.  
“Your rough hands.” More of a command this time; he obeyed “will tear open my tunic before running over my…”She was almost embarrassed to repeat the phrase.  
“Running over your…?” He prompted, breathing into her ear.  
“Fuck!” She sighed as she felt his hot breath, aware of the weight of him just over her, desperately wanting all of it. He chuckled.  
“I think you’ve skipped ahead a little.”  
“I wish we would!” She bucked herself up against him, and like that she’d pushed him too far once again. Broken the implicit rules, demanded too much. She’d provoked his patience with her silly games and now he had learnt control she was being made to endure it too.  
He slipped off the bed, gloves already on, the last few buckles being fastened. She growled into the pillow in frustration. He leant toward her again and her face tilted to try and catch his kiss but he simply raised an eyebrow at her as he toyed with one of the letters between his fingers.  
“Would you like me to leave these for your entertainment?” Her scowl suggested otherwise. “As you wish.” He quickly gathered them up before giving her shoulder a chaste kiss, running his hand down her arm before holding her hand up and kissing this also.  
“My lady.” Was that a wink? It was followed by a bow as he left. If he’d dared to re-enter the room he’d have found a pillow flung at his face, as it was it simply hit the door so she lay there now slightly more uncomfortable as well as frustrated. Damn him, she thought. Damn his idea of desire; damn Dorian for helping her create this monster and damn her for finding it so attractive.  
***********************************  
He nearly collided with Cassandra as he strode down the stairs, she tutted at him.  
“Careful!”  
“Cassandra, I’m not sure you should go in just yet, she’s, umm…” His mind quickly flashing over the image of her glistening ass.  
“Ready for me?” Cassandra held up a pitcher of water and a towel.  
“Ready for you?” Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
“Oh Cullen, the Inquisitor can barely move from her bed, let alone make her way to the washrooms.”  
“So you’re…?” Reddening as comprehension dawned on him.  
“Urgh, don’t be so stuffy. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. You should understand that, sharing quarters all your life.”  
“Yes but…” He was suddenly very pleased he’d removed his letters.  
“And I wouldn’t have to come to her every day if she wasn’t drenched in that filthy oil. I don’t know what she does up there all day.” Something about her voice suggested she knew exactly what they got up to.  
“Good day Cassandra.” He fumbled the rest of the way down the short staircase by her quarters allowing Cassandra to pass. Once she’d entered the bedroom, Cullen leant his forehead against the wall trying to regain his composure slightly before entering the keep. He heard a giggle, some splashing.  
“Maker preserve me,” He said aloud, tearing himself away from the wall and away from the tempting sounds.  
He knew there would be no chance of him sleeping soundly that night either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. Now the Inquisitor's feeling a little better, her seduction of Cullen can continue...


	8. Watch and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold hosts an exclusive party for potential allies. The Inquisitor must charm her many suitors, chief among them is her Commander Cullen who, as always, has his own fair share of admirers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit inspired by the 'Wicked Hearts' quest and aesthetics :)

Red, blue and gold shone out amongst the gloom of his bedroom. It shone as a signal of the Inquisition’s intent to charm. His role in this night’s revels was clear; he was to attract potential allies with more than just military strategy and professionalism. Much as he hated this part of the game, he acknowledged the importance of it. Josephine had told him often enough. A month or so ago, he would have been curious to find out how exactly his dress uniform had been washed and steamed and laid out ready for him. Now he simply accepted that the Inquisitor had her ways and if she wanted something to happen then it would. Which made him smile to himself...  
As instructed by Josephine, he mounted the stairs to the main doors of the keep, she had made it clear that everyone had to make an entrance, not merely skulk through hidden passages. He could hear laughter over the low melodic voice of their bard’s song and braced himself for the festivities.  
He began to make out distinct voices and faces as he reached the main door, Varric caught up with him.  
“You brush up very well Curly.”  
“Same to you. But you know that already.”  
“Well, shit, is it that obvious?” Varric laughed, gold earrings swaying adorned with pearls for the night, candlelight reflecting from the elaborately embroidered jacket. He stopped Cullen from moving any further however “Not so fast. Lady’s orders.” He reached out to a tray offered by a servant and selected two masks. He held them out to Cullen, allowing him first choice. When Cullen frowned, Varric chose the gaudier one for himself and began to tie it on.  
“You know, you won’t be allowed in without it.” He held a mask to Cullen again.  
“Not allowed in? Perfect.” But he submitted nonetheless and took the subtler, onyx coloured mask, tying it carefully.  
“Seriously, what is the point of these things? You still know who’s who right?” Varric smiled.  
“I imagine there’s logic to it somewhere, not my area of expertise I’m afraid.” Just as he was saying this, two Orlesian ladies sauntered past, looking both Cullen and Varric appreciatively over, their lacy masks framing their smouldering eyes and drawing focus to their painted mouths as they pouted.  
“Oh, I think it may be my area, thank the Maker!” Varric gave him a wide smile before leaving him to follow the perfumed trail of the twinned masked temptresses. Cullen shook his head. The quicker he could make his way around the room, the quicker he could be back to his office doing real work. Much as he wanted to see the Inquisitor, he held the realistic expectation that she would be busy tonight and that her mission would be to enchant the men in the room yet to be won over, if this was the case then he, surely, would be the last on her list.  
There was a sort of low rumble to quiet as the door to the Inquisitor’s quarters opened and she stepped into the room. Cullen was sure that he was not the only one who gasped. Red. Red flame designs licked up the side of her face as an ingenious mask, red silk cascaded over her body. Red lips parted to greet her guests and as she turned to nod to a friend he glimpsed red ribbons intricately woven into her dark hair. The overall effect was mesmerising.  
“She is isn’t she.” Bull said, Cullen was not aware that he had spoken.  
“Quite beautiful when she makes any kind of effort.” Vivienne agreed. Cullen left them without speaking, drawn to his beautiful lover as music began again. Their eyes met and she seemed to glide towards him. Suddenly he felt a sharp yank of his arm and her face darted out of view. He found himself twirled to face another pair of bewitching eyes.  
Finding the rhythm of the dance was easier than he’d imagined and allowed him to waltz automatically as he still searched for her amongst the heat of the dance floor. After eight bars his partner changed, and he relaxed, waiting, she would come to him eventually then. His lack of interest in his companions seemed to be to his advantage as he did not shake or blush as he may have done under different circumstances, they took his cool indifference for confident masculinity and soon there were positively queues for his arm. He found hands snaking over his shoulder, his hips, some fingers fluttered to his neck; each partner uniquely uninteresting to him.  
So busy was he to find her that when the red vision appeared in his arms it took him a moment to register. When he did realise that he had his prize, his hands reacted instinctively, he pulled her closer eliciting a gasp. He kept his hips flush against hers as they made turns, she laid her head on his shoulder and he licked his lips before whispering into her ear:  
“I think you have kept me waiting long enough.” As if to prove his point he squeezed her closer still.  
“Really Commander?” Her voice low.  
“You know you have.” He almost growled “Let me show you.” The hand at her waist dropped a little lower, fingers splaying over her lower back and beginning to cup the top of her buttocks. He knew that his hardness was pressing against her thigh, and enjoyed the feeling of her wriggling a little against him.  
“Is this how you always dance?” Her voice was lilting, perhaps she’d had a little too much to drink already.  
“The dancing is not usual; the closeness is.” He nibbled at her ear a little, inhaling an unusual scent. Something new and exotic.  
“You leave me quite breathless Commander. I would dearly love to continue this but…”  
“If you say one word about duty, I will stop your mouth. Is that what you want in front of all these guests?” His companion gasped again.  
“Commander, I insist if we are to continue we must go somewhere a little more private.” He chuckled, pleased with himself.  
“I didn’t think you’d abandon the party that easily.”  
“I think it would be for the best, my husband is right over there…”  
He pulled away, eyes widening – the dazzling stranger, smiled at him hopefully.  
“Holy Andraste! Madam, my sincere apologies.” He bowed stiffly and turned to leave the dance floor, despite her tugging at him.  
The swell of bodies made his exit difficult but he found his way out onto the balcony, revelling in the cool air on his hot, embarrassed face.  
“Well? Is that how you always dance?”  
“Madam, please I mean no offence but…” He stopped as he turned seeing the red vision again, this time there was no mistaking the brilliant eyes beneath the mask.  
“None taken. Actually, I was admiring the way you moved. I didn’t know dancing was one of your many, many skills.” As she spoke she stepped closer until their bodies were tantalisingly close.  
“So, you saw all of that humiliating incident?”  
“Cullen, I wouldn’t call it humiliating. Watching all those ladies fawn over you, your body moving against them so closely they’ll be fantasising about you for weeks, it made me realise how lucky I am and just how much I’ve missed being with you.” She kissed him, full of longing. “And of course, the whole purpose of tonight was to attract new allies, a mission you seem to have accomplished single-handedly.”  
“That may have been the Inquisition’s purpose for tonight but it was not mine.”  
“No? Are you being subversive?”  
“Possibly. I imagine our companions would find it subversive if they knew what I had planned.” She rolled her eyes, she wondered if he’d every stop talking in riddles and just fuck her, how could he not be as desperate as she was? She pushed forwards, resting herself against him, finding him to be satisfyingly hard. He set his jaw, determined not to fall apart just yet. She looked him steadily in the eye.  
“Unless your plan involves using your tongue to do anything other than talk, I do not wish to know. Commander.”  
He gripped her hand and pushed it against the hard bulge in his trousers, before kissing her full on the mouth, their masks making them tilt their heads awkwardly and strain to find closeness.  
“My plan is simple. I will watch you succeed tonight. I will watch and wait as I have been doing faithfully since the first day we met.” He kept close to her, rubbing their bodies together as he spoke. “I will watch you dance with your suitors as you watched me. They will flatter you and, in your polite replies, they will flatter themselves that they have your full attention. Their hands will move you around the dance floor eager to dominate you, show you how invaluable they are to the Inquisition and to you as a woman.” His hands moving against her to demonstrate “All the time they are with you, you will feel my eyes running over your body and you will know that for every moment you spend in their arms on the dancefloor you could be in mine in the bedroom. You see, Inquisitor, when you started this little game you clearly thought that you had control and that, by now, I would be falling apart with longing. I can wait, I have waited far longer before and I can wait again. Can you?” She was practically whimpering, rolling against him.  
“There you are!” Josephine called. The Inquisitor sprung away from Cullen, he however did not flinch. “This is the gentleman from Val Royeaux I spoke about earlier, Antonio Moliere, he maintains the silk routes. Fascinating business. Inquisitor, you simply must meet him.”  
As the Inquisitor shakily shook the gentleman’s hand, Josephine shot a disapproving scowl at Cullen, who tried to discretely fold his hands in front of himself as they moved back inside, eager to watch and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be extended into a further chapter(s); I quite like the potential for more naughtiness (masks, ribbons, dancing, strangers etc!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, comments/suggestions are very welcome!


	9. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still at the Skyhold party, the Inquisitor uses her roguish ways to get exactly what she wants.

Even illuminated with every candle that could be spared there were dark corners and flickering shadows – easy to conceal whispering couples. Hours of drinking and dancing had relaxed the crowd significantly. Cullen felt his skin throb, doubtless affected by the flirtation unfolding around him, yet his face remained passive as he took in the sight of his beloved enchanting everyone in her path.  
“Aren’t you jealous?” Cassandra needled. Her mask made her appear even more feline than usual, her dress remarkably similar to her usual combat leathers.  
“Jealous?” His eyebrow flicked.  
“I don’t know if I’d look as calm as you in your position.”  
“As it happens, I’m quite pleased with the position I hold here.” He looked at his friend and found that she was smiling at him. There had been a time when he thought the two of them may become more than colleagues but he realised now, with a fondness, they were far too alike. Too serious, too professional and just too damned scared of failure to have ever made the first move. Sometimes when Cassandra looked at him he wondered whether she was feeling the same. Whether her earnest concern for him on his bad days was sometimes laced with the ‘what if’s?’ that occasionally swum to the surface of his mind.  
Cassandra looked back towards the Inquisitor again.  
“Yes Cullen, I can see why you would be pleased with yourself.” He chuckled quietly at Cassandra’s comment.  
“If I’m honest it is quite a novelty, you would allow me to enjoy the feeling a little. Just tell me if I become too smug.”  
“Oh I think we’ve long passed the point of you becoming too smug,” She teased “but I am happy for you. For you both. You seem…younger somehow.”  
“Umm, yes well the lighting tonight is awfully flattering. Plus I am wearing a mask.”  
“Ah, that’s far more like the Cullen I know!” She gave his arm a friendly squeeze. Applause broke out and, as bodies flowed on and off the dance floor, he found himself alone once more.  
When the music restarted he spied the Inquisitor at the centre of the ballroom in close hold with a duke. Once again his body began to warm at the sight of her sensual movements. As the couple turned, he caught a clearer look at her face, her mouth was open, laughing.  
Something troubled him.  
His whole body suddenly tensed as one arm slid around his waist and another up his chest, teasing at his collar. His hands shot to the ones interrogating him, clasping them easily within his own.  
“Are you enjoying the view?” He gulped, unable to answer as the fingers stroked his. He knew her voice. He knew her touch. How had she…? He lost interest in questioning as her fingers worked over him and her tongue traced the curve of his ear. He hummed in satisfaction.  
“You win.” She continued “I find I cannot wait.” Her hands moved more firmly to his arm, hands, fingers lacing into his and she pulled him back into a darkened alcove almost entirely concealed with a rich tapestry.  
Once she had him facing her, he allowed time to study her more closely, his fingers working through the dark braids of her hair, the ribbons tying the mask. He had to be sure that this gorgeous vision was indeed his Inquisitor, not another trick. She giggled, knowing his cautious touches were due to his doubts. She tenderly stopped his hands, not allowing him to remove the mask.  
“Do you trust me Commander?”  
“Always.” He breathed, allowing the pressure of his hands in her hair to increase.  
“Look at me.” He did. He knew her, there was no mistaking her, which was not quite as reassuring as it should be as behind her, past her radiant, flushed face, through the gap between the wall and the tapestry, he could clearly see what appeared to be the Inquisitor still captivating the guests.  
“How?” Was all he said, red creeping up his face, blushing with lust and suspicion. She refused to give him what he wanted, stopping his shaking fingers from untying her mask and shushing him slightly.  
“Do you trust me Commander?” This time he gulped and nodded. Letting her kiss him, lightly at first, still with reservations, softening against his full warm mouth, feeling his hands smooth her hot cheeks and frame her jaw. His fingers were in her hair again as her tongue traced over his lips, teasing his mouth open. Their tongues twirled, sparring between moans full of the longing that had hung over their time apart.  
His fingers, no longer shaking, snaked towards her mask again, she laughed into his mouth. Her hands darting to stop his. He was more determined and they had a half-serious struggle. As she leaned away, his body leant forwards following her, teeth nipping at her lips, making her laugh more openly.  
“I asked you if you trusted me.” She teased. He tugged her back to him more roughly, her hands gripped his wrists and she pulled them away from her mask. She began to kiss his fingers, sliding her tongue over his rough fingertips, nibbling at his thumb and pressing kisses to his pulsing wrists. He watched her hungrily, feeling himself grow hard beneath his tight, formal uniform. Her fingers held his wrists lightly, turning them over in her hand.  
“Ah, I wondered where this went.” She murmured as she found the red ribbon tied around his right wrist. He smirked, licked his lips:  
“Inquisitor…”  
“Yes, Commander?” Her purring voice had him strain further. He frowned slightly, resting his masked forehead against hers, apparently making a decision.  
“I trust you.” He whispered against her. She beamed back at him.  
“Good.” Her fingers slowly undid the ribbon as he nuzzled at her neck. She laced her fingers with his, running a thumb over his pulse points again as he bit her earlobe. When he pulled away from her to turn his face to the other ear, she stroked her hands up his arms appreciatively, pressing harder over his large biceps and shoulders. He chuckled a little at her weakness, mind quickly flashing images of the times she’d been pinned beneath these arms, panting, loving his strength. His mind seemed set now, he was happy to let her believe she had all the power, for now.  
Her hands continued to work over his arms and shoulders, encouraging them away from her body, until she held them behind his back. He felt his cock twitch against its constraints in his trousers, slightly surprised by his own reaction to his lack of control. He felt the silk drape around him and before he could wonder at her game, her clever fingers had secured the ribbon, binding him hard. His body tensed instinctively at the entrapment then, as his eyes found hers and found them full of love and promise, he relaxed feeling warmth spread through his chest and groin.  
She stood away from him slightly, seemingly pleased with her work and licked her lips as she considered her next move. He hissed slightly under his breath as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling a little harder than usual, before running her tongue over his scarred lips, forcing him to open up to her. He submitted willingly, heart now pounding beneath his jacket. She pressed her body up against his and almost growled as she set about having free access to all of him. Her hands roamed over his chest, the arms she loved so much, over his buttocks, and gripped his thighs. Their kissing now bruising their lips, her fingers began to work their way into his waistband, delighting in the groans he created.  
Standing back a little as her hand delved into his trousers, she felt herself throb and become wet as her fingers wrapped around his thick cock. He almost called out but she pushed her mouth against his again, suddenly aware of their closeness to the rest of the party. Her hand continued to work at him and she could see him struggling against his binding, eyes fluttering shut as she stroked him in long, firm movements. She circled the head of his penis and squeezed lightly as she teased:  
“Can I trust you not to give us away?”  
“You can trust me, my lady.” He set his jaw and rolled his shoulders in anticipation flexing his hands against the restraint. She kissed him chastely before sliding down his body, running her hands down as she went until she was on her knees in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise, hardly believing what was surely to follow.  
She quickly undid his belt and eased down his trousers just enough for him to burst forth, biting his lip to stop himself groaning as loudly as he would when they were usually alone. She grasped at his cock, wrapping both hands around him. Her tongue darted out, licking at the glistening moisture already at his head. She moaned, showing her satisfaction as she used to tongue once again, running it over the length of his manhood and flicking against the ridge. Her lips parted to envelop him in warmth and her hands moved over his abdomen feeling him flex and clench.  
As she began to lick, suck, circle he found himself rocking into her in rhythmic pulses gaining some symmetry with the music resonating from the dancefloor, a timely reminded of the close proximity of the party once again. Her teeth occasionally grazed over his skin, immediately soothed by the flat of her tongue, a gentle kiss before her mouth closes over him once again sucking him with all her power. His hands now clenching in fists, desperate to reach out to her, to have some anchor to hold his thoughts together as she worked him out of control. She used her hands to massage his balls, feeling their hot weight pulse and pull. She spread her fingers, fanning from his scrotum down, down, down, tracing circles on the sensitive skin between his thighs.  
His eyes alternated between shooting open as each new sensation was unfurled as a gift, to screwing shut as he allowed himself to indulge in the beauty and heat of it all. She hummed, harmonising with the bard, sending ripples across his skin. He was so captivated by the dream-like newness of the moment that he was almost cresting his climax before he realised it. He breathed heavily through his nose, throwing his head back and trying to slow the familiar heat as it bubbled in his stomach. She felt his arousal quickening and instinctively slowed her movements to painfully languorous licks. The tip of her tongue drawing sharp lines, followed by the flat dragging a burning trail over him. His hands, sweaty and clawing almost fraying the ribbon now nearly frayed around his wrists.  
“Please…” He breathed through gritted teeth.  
“Please what Commander?” She followed her question by sliding her mouth down the full length of him, swallowing his shaft. He gasped as he watched himself disappear into her in a way he has never before experienced.  
“Fuck!” His head thrown back again.  
“Really? So forward Commander.” Deep sounds from his chest signalling how close she had him now.  
“Please…” He managed again, his flexing muscles showing her that he was begging to be released in every way, begging to touch her. Without taking her mouth away, she slipped her hands beneath her skirt, lifting it provocatively to reveal her dirk strapped to her thigh. The blade disappeared behind his back and she renewed her efforts on his cock, running her tongue around his head before swallowing him down, speeding up as his groans responded positively.  
When she felt the strong vein pulse more strongly and his breathing quicken, she sliced through the ribbon in time for him to call out. She felt him trying to pull out away from her, ever the gentleman even with her half choking on him. She grabbed at his ass, pulling him into her with determination; he responded to the cue, grabbing at her hair, driving into her without control as her mouth flooded with his hot, bitter release.  
She held him still in her mouth, gently running her tongue around him as he came down from his high. His fingers in her hair relaxed from holding her ringlets in handfuls to tenderly smoothing it as he finally let out the breath he’d been holding. She stood again to face him, a new secret bonding their gaze and he stroked her cheek, bringing his blushing face to hers in a shaky kiss.  
As she stepped away, smoothing down her skirt, he laughed a little and reached out to straighten her mask, while she calmly rebuckled his trousers, making him presentable as the Commander of her forces once more.  
“That was…” He smirked, unable to find the words, feeling suddenly self-conscious at the thought of what had just happened.  
“Worth waiting for?” She raised an eyebrow. He laughed deeply and pulled her close to him, kissing her affectionately again.  
“Definitely, Inquisitor.” He raised her hand to kiss it before giving her a gentle nod, releasing her back in to the party. She winked at him, before pushing the tapestry aside and slinking away.  
For discretion, he waited a moment longer before emerging himself, rubbing at his wrists, only now noticing how red and chafed they were.  
“Enjoying the party after all Curly?” Varric passed him with a grin, his arms wrapped around the two masked ladies from the start of the night.  
“For the sake of the Inquisition.” He smirked, Varric shook his head at Cullen, scoffing his attempt at subtlety before continuing on his way, the ladies impatient at the delay.  
“A drink ser?” A servant offered a tray, and as he turned he blinked in confusion. Her voice. Her eyes. Her hair all utterly familiar, and although she was not masked now, there were small red lines across her cheeks and forehead where one had obviously been placed until very recently. He muttered a thank you, taking a glass, before the girl smiled politely and turned to serve the rest of the room, ribbons bobbing in her dark hair.  
Across the room he could see the Inquisitor take a glass from the loaded tray offered by her imposter and she whispered to her before drinking thirstily, he was almost certain that in her casual scan of the room, she was looking to see if we was, as ever, watching.  
“For the sake of the Inquisition.” He raised his glass in a silent toast to her and she returned the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and apologies for the delay between chapters. Please comment/message if you have any suggestions.  
> Think the next chapter may be the last unless any further inspiration grabs me :)


	10. Lion Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Cullen searches Skyhold for the Inquisitor. Although she is nowhere to be found, he discovers an awful lot about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, wanted to include as many of the companions/advisors as possible and struggled to find their voices. I hope it worked!  
> Also, no smut in this chapter, just some slow build before the next (final) chapter!
> 
> As always comments/suggestions always welcome :)

Shuddering against the cold, he forced himself out of bed to begin the usual morning routine. Waking up alone at least made it easier for his mind to focus on his work. He dressed in his usual fur and leathers, putting aside his dress uniform, enjoying for a moment the memory of the night he’d spent in it. The way the anonymous hands had fluttered over the buttons, pulling at his collar, the Inquisitor on her knees…He shook his head to steady himself for the day ahead.  
The ramparts were still in disrepair but they were improving day by day. Enjoying the freshness of the day, the view spectacular as ever, he hardly noticed Varric. When he did notice he smiled warmly, their friendship having grown considerably since their days in Kirkwall.  
“You look well rested.” The dwarf said. Cullen frowned at the peculiar compliment. ”Don’t look so stern Curly. I just thought you’d have been, well, celebrating into the early hours.”  
“Like you?”  
“Oh no, I turned in early. But I can’t say I’m well rested…” He winked at Cullen to share his boast.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed the party.” Cullen offered, always unsure how to respond to this kind of humour despite living in barracks for most of his life. Varric chuckled at his reticence.  
“Inquisitor too tired to entertain anyone other than nobles?”  
“Possibly.” He reddened.  
“I don’t know how you managed it, seeing her surrounded by all those rich merchants and lords.”  
“We all have our part to play.”  
“And you’re doing a great job of doting consort. A knight in shining armour. Literally.”  
“Does everything have to compare to a plot from one of your romances?”  
“You don’t approve?”  
“I don’t have to approve.” He chuckled.  
“Put it this way, what else would we all have to dwell on, to keep our minds away from Corypheus’s terrifying schemes if you two weren’t so adorable?”  
“What? We’re not…I mean…”  
“Relax Curly, we only talk because we care.”  
“Talk?!...What do you, er, do people say.”  
“Seriously? Couldn’t be happier. Makes you both seem a little more human. Plus, that little display last night. I couldn’t have written it better myself.” Cullen turned scarlet, his jaw working, Varric continued: “Did you think you were being discrete? Don’t worry, none of our honoured guests would have spotted the trick but those who know you a little better…you’re both kind of legendary now. Well, legendary for more than just fighting.”  
“Oh Maker preserve me.”  
“I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew it would shake you up so much.”  
“What did you expect? That kind of…display could seriously undermine…”  
“Oh I don’t think she felt undermined. Seriously.”  
“You’ve spoken of this to her too?”  
“I think she was quite proud of the stir she’d caused. Shit, I thought you’d both done it on purpose. A sort of show of defiance to the stuffy formalities.”  
Cullen didn’t stay to hear anymore but marched onwards, ears burning, trying unsuccessfully to manage the exquisite mingling of outrage and arousal prickling at his skin. His natural preference for privacy seemingly forever compromised now he was…what? In love? Partnered? Sleeping with…he honestly could not put their relationship into words.  
“Words, words words. First teasing, infuriating. Mind can’t focus. Focus on the feeling. She makes you feel good. Does it matter the words? Are there words to describe her? That look of triumph? Are there words for that sound she makes when…”  
“Cole!” Blue eyes blinked at him “Please, I know you mean to help but I cannot bear to hear this.”  
“If you cannot bear it, then why do you? You could stop. You are strong, your mind has endured far worse. Perhaps you don’t wish to stop thinking like this.”  
“Of course I don’t want to stop, I’d just rather keep private thoughts, well, private.”  
“Then how will she ever know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That she makes you feel vulnerable and indestructible at the same time. That every touch reminds you to thank the Maker for being alive.”  
“Well, I, she knows how I feel, surely.” Cullen spoke almost to himself.  
“But how do you know that?”  
“I…she…that’s a good point Cole. Thank you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For making us all so happy. So much laughter.”  
Cullen left while he could still enjoy the moment and avoid the feeling of humiliation. Taking several steps at the time, he arrived at the training circle to find it occupied by Cassandra swiping at Iron Bull with a massive staff.  
“Come on Cassandra, harder!” Bull called, muscles rippling everywhere. Another hit. From her grunts and the sweat glistening on her forehead it was clear that this was far more exhausting for Cassandra than for Bull, who seemed to absorb each blow with only a slight flinch of pain.  
“Harder Cassandra!”  
“You really want me to hurt you?”  
“I’m not sure you could really hurt me. Maybe I should ask Cullen.” Cassandra to follow Bull’s gaze, immediately rising to the challenge, her eyes narrowed and she swung heavily into Bull’s abdomen. He doubled over briefly before throwing his head up grinning.  
“That’s more like it!”  
“Do I want to know what this is about?” Cullen asked.  
“It’s about being bad-ass!” Bull laughed  
“Really? I thought I was providing valuable assistance in your Qunari training.”  
“Yeah training me to be more bad-ass.”  
“I’m surprised you admit that that’s a possibility!” Cassandra grinned, looking to see if Cullen appreciated her joke. He smiled.  
“Oh I’m always open to improvement. Knowing your own weaknesses and how to improve them is important to being a great warrior. Isn’t that right Cullen?”  
“I suppose so, I’d never really thought about it in that way.”  
“I think we’d have noticed if you’d been letting your recruits attack you with sticks.” Cassandra mocked.  
“It doesn’t have to be an actual stick.” Bull explained. “It’s a metaphor. Whatever may strike at your vulnerability, that’s what you need to prepare against. It’s about your mind.”  
“Go on.” Cullen prompted.  
“Well Commander, you have plenty of experience on the field; your patient and clear with your recruits; train to ensure your body is in peak condition but…”  
“But what?”  
“You’re too hard on yourself. You assume the worst in every situation. Perhaps good things: victories, love affairs, whatever, happen to you because you’ve worked hard and deserve it. I’d say learn to appreciate things a little more.”  
“That’s my metaphorical stick is it?”  
“Oh no, that’s just an observation. There’s shit loads of things I could hit you with.”  
“Thanks?”  
“You know Iron Bull is right. The Inquisitor is a smart woman, she wouldn’t be placing so much faith in you if you didn’t deserve it.”  
“Thanks.” He meant it sincerely this time.  
“Now we’ve done taking a break, do you want to hit me?”  
“Why would I want to hit you?”  
“For fun if nothing else, compare your strength to Cassandra and the Inquisitor’s.” Noticing Cullen’s expression, he added “Oh yeah, the Inquisitor, she’s crazy strong – I almost blacked out when we were doing this the other day. Maybe she wants a man who can take that kind of thing?”  
“Eurgh” Cassandra moaned “I’m leaving if this is the way the conversation is turning…”  
“No, I’ll go.” Cullen held his hand out to stop Cassandra.  
“Ahhh come on!” Bull beckoned.  
“Fine, one hit.” Cullen realised as he was lifting the staff that the idea of his lover, slight and delicate as she always appeared to him, being able to wound this terrific creature was astonishing, if a little frightening. He briefly imagined her hitting him. He could not tell whether he would enjoy it or not but nevertheless filed the image away for further perusal. The muscles in his arms rippled as he gripped the staff, before setting his aim and striking with all the force he could muster. He let out a grunt as the wood impacted on the hard bulk of Bull’s body.  
“Woo hoo. That was perfect. Totally didn’t see that coming. Shit, you are strong!” Bull exclaimed, clapping a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. Cullen began to blush and looked to see Cassandra rolling her eyes, before sauntering away back to her abandoned novel.  
For a moment Cullen forgot why he’d even entered the courtyard in the first place, perhaps he was instinctively drawn to the training ground. Perhaps it had simply been an escape route from Varric and Cole. It didn’t matter now though as his legs took him towards the tavern. He would not drink, he was simply parading Skyhold he told himself. His heart knew he was holding out hope for a chance meeting with the Inquisitor. Despite their relationship having been established months earlier, he was becoming more and more fascinated by her. She was unpredictable, powerful and unbelievably alluring. He sometimes wondered if it were possible that he was bewitched.  
As he opened the door, he could see that Sera was holding court, regaling the few off duty soldiers and some of Bull’s chargers with a lively anecdote. He almost turned back away from the raucous scene. He never really managed to understand his conversations with Sera and always got the impression that when they finished she felt she’d won an undisclosed bet of some kind.  
“And here he is, the very man himself!” Her voice caught him. He braced himself and made himself smile.  
“Sera.” He greeted her courteously.  
“Oh yeah, and I’m sure I’m exactly who you were looking for.” There were some good natured giggles.  
“What makes you think I was looking for anyone?”  
“Erm the fact that you never step foot in here, always locked up in your creepy tower, too good to mingle. Maybe you’ve changed though, maybe you’re just like one of us after all.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Maybe what? You’ve changed? Yeah, I’d bloody say so!” She almost fell over laughing. That familiar feeling of confused anger crept over him. She noticed his look and tried to stop him from leaving. “Ah, Cully-Wully, don’t be shy. You’re the best thing that’s happened to the Inquisition.”  
“Really? I can’t see how…”  
“Put it this way: you put a smile on her face; you put a smile on my face yeah?”  
“Again, I can’t see how…” Sera rolled her eyes at him and pulled him towards her roughly, whispering into his ear. His face grew redder as she filled his ear with so many secrets of his affair. He wasn’t angry exactly but it was shocking to hear his business so candidly described. It was also shocking to learn that the Inquisitor would talk about such things.  
“So – smile, face, all makes sense now.” Sera finished with a wink. “You having a drink or what?”  
“No. Thank you.”  
“Oh right, gotta keep sharp yeah, just in case her majesty wants some attention. You lucky sod!”  
Cullen merely coughed starting to leave but with a question still unanswered.  
“Sera, why did she tell you all of the, erm, well, everything?”  
“Are you for real?”  
“I’m serious.”  
“ ‘Cos she’s bloody boasting that’s why. She knows she’s got a good thing going with you. We’ve started calling her ‘The Lion Tamer’ what do you think? Good innit.” Cullen couldn’t help but laugh a little, lion tamer indeed. After the ridiculous posturing from Bull and now the bragging from Sera, Cullen could feel a fire sparking inside him. When he did finally catch up with his lover she’d see just how far she had to go to tame him.  
He nodded curtly to soldiers as they passed, reminding himself again that he was simply patrolling Skyhold. Certainly not seeking her out, certainly not half hard after the naughty secrets shared with Sera, certainly not desperate to make her live up to new nickname. As he reached the stables, he again lingered on that word ‘taming’. Noticing the array of creatures stabled at Skyhold, perhaps taming was a particular talent of hers. He’d have to add it to an increasingly long list. He found himself absentmindedly stroking the mane of her ferelden forder remembering how deftly her hands had worked over the mount’s body.  
“She does love that horse.” A voice, unmistakably Blackwall’s sounded behind him.  
“Yes. She’s devoted to all the creatures that make Skyhold their home.”  
“Including some that would find it impossible to live anywhere else.” Blackwall sighed, his voice tinged with sadness.  
“Ours is certainly an eclectic group.” Cullen smiled at Blackwall, he would like to reconcile with the man if he could.  
“I think we are both very lucky that she is so loyal.”  
“Yes.”  
“She’s certainly a great prize, Ambassador Montilyet clearly had her in mind for a great marriage of alliance, if all that pomp was anything to go by. She’s made a brave choice, putting you above the other needs of the Inquisition. I mean no offence, I admire her for her honesty in that. And of course, her loyalty. You’re a lucky man.”  
“I know. People keep telling me that, makes me feel unworthy somehow.”  
“Oh no Commander” Blackwall chuckled “Don’t think yourself unworthy, I’ve no doubt she’s hearing much the same from other concerned parties. You’re a good man, I don’t think she could have found better if she’d picked one out from the Ambassador’s catalogue itself.” Cullen smiled, then frowned.  
“You’re not serious about there being a catalogue are you?”  
“No, no. More of an encyclopedia!”  
“Maker’s breath, I thought Josephine approved!”  
“She does in her own way.” Blackwall coughed, having come close to revealing his own secrets “But, her job as ambassador…”  
“I understand. I hadn’t really considered how much the Inquisitor was sacrificing in order to pursue this, um, relationship.”  
“I wouldn’t view it as a sacrifice, and I wouldn’t look so put out by it. If anything see it as a necessary indulgence and one she really does deserve. I hope you don’t mind my bluntness?”  
“Not at all.” Cullen began to move away, feeling slightly light headed as a new wave of understanding swept over him. “Blackwall.” Blackwall looked up at him “I’m glad we had this discussion. I would like us to be friends again.”  
“As would I Commander.”  
“Cullen.”  
“Cullen.”  
He almost sprung up the steps to the main hall, pride and a swelling affection for his Inquisitor carrying him forward, he was determined to find her now to prove his mutual loyalty and devotion to her. Cole was right, how did she know? He would have to tell her. No, he would have to show her. So thinking, he collided with someone as they were turning to leave the main hall.  
“Excuse me!” Vivienne huffed.  
“Apologies madam.” Cullen returned.  
“Oh dear, I really cannot imagine what she sees in you.” Vivienne muttered under her breath, though clearly audible.  
“Pardon?”  
“I mean, you’re pretty enough but dear me – the manners! Despite the armour and the title you’re just a farm boy made good. When I think of the noble matches that she could have made.” Her voice increasing in volume and precision.  
“Madam, I must protest.” Cullen huffed. Dismayed at the uncalled for attack he was enduring.  
“Protest away dear. I don’t mean to be unkind I just simply cannot bear to see her throwing away her future, all of our futures on a…a…”  
“Say what you will, farm boy? Ex-templar? Refugee?”  
“Well I was going to say recovering drug addict, but any of those slurs will do to demonstrate my point.”  
“Which is?” Cullen spat out almost white with rage.  
“That you are simply no equal for our Inquisitor.” Cullen’s arm grabbed at Vivienne’s shoulder, and her eyes flared “Oh is that it? Is this what she finds so enthralling? Well let me tell you, passion will only last so long and when that fades it will be too late for her to make another match.”  
“Rather than ranting at me, try considering what the Inquisitor may want, especially as you profess to being so concerned for her.”  
“Believe me I have tried but she becomes even more furious than you. Oh the tears, the shouts. Honestly, no one ever said having responsibility was easy.”  
“Tears?”  
“I won’t repeat what she’s said, screamed, at me in your defence. All I will say is that if this situation is to be resolved it will be of your doing rather than hers. And, since you appear to be the more level-headed of the two of you, perhaps you will consider the best interests of the Inquisition even if she won’t.”  
“I don’t think I have a single word to share with you on the matter.”  
“Pity. I was beginning to enjoy this.”  
“Madam. Good day.”  
Cullen stalked away, slamming the door leading to the war council as he left the main hall. He passed through Josephine’s office as he made his way to the council room, she looked up to see his thunderous expression.  
“Commander, I don’t think the council has been summoned.”  
“I’m summoning it. Now!”  
Josephine directed her messenger to fetch Leliana, who swiftly appeared. The two women appeared in the war council chamber to find Cullen leaning of the map, his huge shoulders casting shadows across the paper as his fingers gripped at pieces on the table. The impressive sight was not lost on the two women, who exchanged a look before Leliana spoke.  
“Has something happened Commander?”  
“In a way. Or rather, I fear I have prevented something from happening. I…it pains me to ask this, but I feel that my duty to the Inquisition is perhaps compromising its success.”  
“I cannot see how that would be possible.” Josephine soothed.  
“Really? Because it appears that you had high hopes for the Inquisitor. Hopes, I may add, that I’d allowed myself to believe the inquisitor had been ignorant of. For Andraste’s sake, tell me honestly. Were you seeking an arranged marriage for the Inquisitor?”  
“Well…” Josephine began as Leliana coolly considered Cullen.  
“Wait. What I really want to know is did the Inquisitor know of this and has her refusal caused damage to our cause?”  
“That is a difficult question Cullen.” Leliana took over.  
“I don’t see how.” He held her gaze.  
“We cannot always calculate the damage of actions not taken. The future is shaped by the smallest of decisions day by day. I say this to reassure you that yes, Josephine had been working to obtain an alliance…”  
“’Obtain an alliance’ you say as if the Inquisitor were a pawn to be bargained with rather than…”  
“Rather than what?” Leliana scowled at him. “Do you not see how your own assumed ownership of her is no less demeaning than the contracts we were working to secure?”  
“What? Ownership? I never assumed anything of the sort!”  
“Please, stop it both of you. This is a ridiculous argument.” Josephine interjected, physically standing between them. “Cullen, it’s true that this would have been a good opportunity but, as you know, influence can be gained in many ways so we have abandoned one avenue that is all, it is not a disaster. Really Leliana, don’t look like that, you know it is the case.”  
“I agree,” The spymaster conceded “what I object to is you assuming that you are the only one with the Inquisitor’s best interests at heart. It is insulting Cullen, she is a respected colleague and, I dare say, friend. It is hurtful to think that Josephine and I would force any decision on her.”  
“Apologies.” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck “I seem to be saying that a lot lately. Honestly I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He mumbled.  
“Really?” Jospehine laughed, Leliana joining her.  
“What?”  
“You really don’t know what’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just meant…”  
“We know what you meant. You find it difficult to focus, you can’t stay still, you lose your temper easily…”  
“Yes!” Cullen’s arms fell to his sides in exasperation.  
“Oh dear” Josephine’s laughter built.  
“What? Will you both stop your childish giggling, it’s almost offensive.”  
“I’m sorry Cullen, we’re not laughing at you. We’re happy for you.” Josephine smiled.  
“No, I was laughing at him.” Leliana teased.  
“Hey!” Cullen frowned.  
“Hush! Cullen, we’re happy because you’re in love and it’s exactly the same reason we couldn’t advise the Inquisitor to consider the marriage proposals.” Josephine gently stroked his arm.  
“Maker’s breath.” He exhaled, part relief, part bafflement at the strange turn of events the day had taken. “Wait, you mean…you didn’t advise her, so the marriage proposals were never a part of the plans for the ball?”  
“Not at all. It was still valuable to allow our noble allies to believe it may have been the case, but the Inquisitor was quite insistent that she would not abandon you.”  
“I feel absolutely ridiculous.” He groaned.  
“And you look it: pouting and whining like a petulant toddler.” Leliana scolded him.  
“Leliana!” Josephine admonished. Leliana continued anyway.  
“I know for a fact that this is not the Cullen the Inquisitor fell for, so stop sulking and get back to work. Show her how worthy you are of her highly prized hand.”  
“You know for a fact…”  
“No. Enough is enough, I will not be baited into flattering you any further. Goodbye Commander.” Cullen grinned, she was too sharp to take the bait. He left the war council feeling relieved and giddy, before remembering that he had not yet seen his beloved. There were only a few unexplored areas…  
Solas’s room was a space he usually avoided; he would rather take the longer route through the ramparts to his office, than be caught in a discussion about the classification of souls and the various attributes of the fade. However he realised that the voraciously curious mind of the Inquisitor may have led her to seek out her friend so with a breath he entered the room. He found Solas deep in contemplation although all he seemed to have before him was a rock.  
“Ah, Cullen. I was just thinking about you?”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I was wondering whether you had walked the fade recently in your dreams?”  
“No, my dreams are not…” He coughed uncomfortably.  
“Do not fear, I do not mean to pry. I had noticed a change in you that was all.”  
“Would a change suggest fade walking?”  
“Not necessarily, but there is something that has relived your soul, lightened a burden so to speak.”  
“Yes, I think you are right.”  
“Of course, if you were ever curious, I could assist you. To enter the fade that is.”  
“Thank you, but I can’t see why I would wish to do so.”  
“It is simply an offer, it can be comforting, provide answers, give a new perspective. Of course if you have found your own way to do this then I am glad for you. The Inquisitor certainly benefitted from some guidance.”  
“Did she? Recently?”  
“Very. She wished to revisit certain moments.”  
“Was she troubled?” Cullen asked, his face suddenly clouded with concern.  
“I do not think so,” Solas reassured him “she seemed to simply wish to contemplate certain, ah, decisions shall we say.” Solas looked at Cullen full of meaning.  
“Decisions?” Cullen sought confirmation. “Did she wish to change things?”  
“No, no. More relive them shall we say.” Comprehension dawned on Cullen.  
“Is that possible, simply revisit the past?”  
“In a way, if it is a particularly strong memory. But it cannot be altered, not that either of you would wish for that I think.”  
“And when you’ve assisted her, have you, erm…” Cullen didn’t know how to ask.  
“Do not fear. I am happy to see her happy, and you needn’t feel embarrassment the moments the Inquisitor chooses are quite, well, romantic I suppose.” Of course Cullen did indeed find this embarrassing, but he also found it profoundly touching that she would treasure their past in this way.  
“Well, I’m pleased that she finds the fade a comfort. Good day.”  
“Maker watch over you.” Solas thoughtfully dismissed Cullen with a blessing he knew the man would appreciate.  
Rather than return to his quarters where he truly hoped to find the Inquisitor, he made his way to the library. He was curious to read more of the fade, to find information about the comforting experiences Solas had spoken of rather than the mystifying encounters he’d known from the past.  
As his hands skirted along the spines of one alcove’s treasures a voice purred behind him  
“Don’t often find you in here.”  
He turned to see Dorian, leaning against the shelf twirling his moustache.  
“Well my own collection usually suffices but I need something particular.”  
“Let me guess.” Dorian smirked. “Something of the fade?”  
“How did you…?”  
“Well much as I’d love you to believe that I had mesmeric powers, I happen to know your little secret.” Dorian chuckled to himself, he was quite pleased that his tutoring had seemingly driven Cullen to seek research of his own.  
“Right, about the fade?” Cullen didn’t feel that Solas’s news had been a secret, but perhaps Dorian was bored and in need of entertainment. He was used to riddling, teasing conversations with this man, they were almost routine now when they met to play chess.  
“Don’t be angry. She only spoke to me because she was anxious about approaching you directly.”  
“I’m not angry, a little surprised perhaps. Why would she not wish to tell me?”

“Perhaps she finds it embarrassing? Perhaps for the same reason I find you skulking up here rather than actually talking to your lover directly. I mean, I know you two can’t keep your hands off one another, but I’d have thought you’d have a little time for small talk.” Despite blushing, Cullen had to admit it was peculiar considering some of the acts they’d engaged in recently that she wouldn’t just tell him that she revisited memories in the fade.  
“Well, I will speak to her of course, if I could find her. And you can stop smirking, I’m not embarrassed and I don’t really see why she would be either?”  
“Really, you surprise me?!” For all his facetiousness Dorian did indeed look surprised.  
“Well, why should she be embarrassed it’s harmless enough and actually, the more I consider it, I find it rather, well, romantic.”  
“Romantic?”  
“Yes. Solas’s word not mine, although I do agree.”  
“How strange. It’s not the word I’d choose.”  
“Yes, well, your words are a little more colourful than most people’s.”  
“And more colourful than what you’re likely to find in these ancient tomes. Which is exactly what I told her.”  
“I assume that’s why she sought Solas’s help.”  
“She did what? What would he know?”  
“He’s an expert obviously.” Cullen frowned at Dorian’s lack of awareness, Dorian’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Always the quiet ones!”  
“I know you’re a powerful mage Dorian, but Solas practically lives in the fade.”  
“That’s true, though that does mean he barely lives in the real world at all, which would seem to be the more important qualification for guidance. Either way, I’m delighted you’re so open minded about the whole thing, I have to admit I was a little fearful that you’d disapprove, as was she.”  
“Because of my past?” Cullen sighed.  
“She adores you and wouldn’t change your past, it’s just in this instance she fears it may make you a little, cautious.”  
“I can understand that, but really, the mages live here now and I have accepted that without too much complaint so why she feels I would object to a little dabbling in the fade is beyond me.”  
“ ‘Dabbling in the fade”! How quaint, I must remember that euphemism!” Dorain shrieked with laughter.  
“It’s not a euphemism Dorian, it’s literally what she’s been doing, isn’t it?” Cullen questioned, his stomach beginning to flip a little.  
“Quite possibly, I cannot guess what that little temptress will do next.”  
“What did she come to the library for then?”  
“Same as you, information about the fade.”  
“The fade itself, revisiting memories…” Cullen began to nod.  
“No. The creatures of the fade, the ones she’d not encountered. In particular desire demons.” Cullen’s face changed instantly. His brow suddenly furrowed. “Oh dear, that wasn’t what you were here for I take it?”  
“Not at all. I don’t need to research the…creatures of the fade.”  
“Ah, oops, this was probably precisely the reaction she was endeavouring to avoid.”  
“Why…why was she trying to research that of all things?” Cullen’s expression was so earnest, so pained that Dorian wanted to hug him. Of course he resisted the urge. He tried to sooth with words instead.  
“I don’t know if I should…she was curious about your experience and was, erm, determined to discover it for herself.”  
“She was worried about the experience I had at Kinloch Hold?” Cullen’s expression was softening, merely looking taken aback now.  
“Worried was part of it, and, well excited I suppose about the possibilities.”  
“You can’t be serious?!”  
“Don’t be offended, I think if anything she seeks to become closer to you, understand everything you’ve experienced and share it with you. All of it, all of the desire that you have felt.”  
“I cannot understand why anyone would want to experience that!”  
“Well I have to say you did make it sound thrilling, even if that was not your intention.”  
“It certainly wasn’t. What can I do?” Cullen groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.  
“Well I know what I’d do but you’re far more of a gentleman than me.” Cullen gave a dry laugh. “So, I would suggest talking to her. Boring I know but it may be the simplest and quickest way of resolving this.”  
Cullen kept his gaze down for a moment, before giving that dry laugh again, he seemed to make a decision, his eyes darkening.  
“I think we both know that the Inquisitor does not want this to be simple or quick.”  
“Commander, I am shocked! Get out of here you outrageous man.” Dorian winked at him before Cullen, eyes still sheepishly cast down, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and left to find the Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Cullen knows what she was up to the whole time how will he repay her?  
> Final chapter coming up :)


	11. Lessons learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finally takes the opportunity to show the Inquisitor all he has learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax of this little adventure.  
> Cullen has had time to consider all of the lessons the Inquisitor has thrown at him and she is delighted with the results.  
> I tried to refer back to as many of the previous chapters as possible but if you haven't read them that's not a problem.

“Saddle up.”   
“What?”  
“I need you to approve some modifications we’ve drafted for the watchtowers.”  
“And I can’t do that from the war room?”  
Cullen sighed: “I think you need to see what I’m proposing to make an informed decision.” He levelled her with his gaze, she didn’t object to a morning’s ride with him but had simply been caught off guard by his abrupt approach. None of the mumbling or shuffling that usually accompanied his requests.  
They made their way to the stables in silence, Cullen seemingly in a hurry. Once he’d helped her mount her horse (disappointingly professionally she noted), they set off at a brisk trot through the main gates. Riding next to her commander, she could appreciate his tall, steady form in all its glory. For a moment she regretted all the teasing she’d been indulging in, why had she been so keen to keep him waiting when she could have had those thick arms around her every night? She shook her head of such thoughts as his eyes caught hers. There were times when, despite their warm hue, they seemed almost reptilian with cold calculation. He looked like he might speak for a moment, before tightening his grip on his mount’s reins and focusing ahead once more.  
They did not ride far, quickly arriving at the outermost watchtower of Skyhold. Cullen relieved the soldiers of their duty, directing them to patrol further toward the keep, easily issuing commands as he took her horse’s reins and secured both mounts. Keen to impress their commander, the soldiers eagerly informed him of their day’s watch, to which he listened attentively and signed a few requisition orders – all business and efficiency. Maker, she loved watching him at work, this was the man that had first attracted her, drawn her in. He just exuded calm capability. Once they were alone, he finally turned his attention to her. She smiled easily, instinctively approaching him with arms slightly outstretched. Rather than welcome her embrace as he routinely did, he cleared his throat and steadied his pose, hand on the hilt of his sword.   
“Excuse me Inquisitor, if we start from the base of the watchtower,” he gestured for her to walk ahead of him “you can see that there is substantial damage.” She nodded in agreement, not quite understanding why he was maintaining such formality with the guards clearly out of sight.   
The coolness of his expression and the indifference of his voice began to infuriate her. Every time she provoked him with a sultry glance or deliberately chose loaded words to run over her tongue, he simply frowned in disapproval before continuing the survey of the tower.  
“Shall we continue inside?” He asked.  
“I thought you’d never ask Commander.” She would not relent. His iciness seemed to thaw a little but his scowl did not suggest lust.  
“That’s enough.” He warned, taking her upper arm firmly but not with a controlled gentleness, he manoeuvred her into the tower muttering as he went: “I would not have this display outside, on show for all of Skyhold’s amusement.”  
“Cullen…” She began, really beginning to fear.  
“Enough.”  
The door slammed behind them sending a shocking echo resonating through them. With her back pressed against the wall, his arms pinned over the side of her, he gulped down the last doubts he had about his plan and persevered.  
“Inquisitor, I have treated you with the upmost respect and professionalism today. My devotion to you, to our cause, is surely evident in the lengths I take to secure our safety. You refuse to converse seriously about the renovations, indeed your general manner would suggest that you are displeased somehow.”  
“Cullen I am not displeased.” Baffled perhaps she didn’t dare to add.  
“Good. And while we are here on duty I’d prefer it if you’d do me the courtesy of addressing me as Commander.”  
“Commander.” She gulped, mouth drying.  
“Good. So, if you are adamant that I have not displeased you as such, I am left with the distinct feeling that there is more I could do.” While his voice remained impeccably restrained a flicker in his face betrayed the true intention of his words. A heat began to lick at her melting the ice that had settled in her. She licked her lips, her brain formulating the best tactics to proceed with, but she was too slow.  
“I will ask you again Inquisitor, what do you desire?” That word, desire, flared at her. She struggled to maintain her neutral expression while shakily reaching out to him. He caught her wrist and held it for a moment, his thumb’s pulse beating at hers.  
“What are you doing?” He enquired.  
“Cul- Commander, I desire…” Fuck. Everything. All of him, where to begin?  
“I think you misunderstood me Inquisitor. Or perhaps I misunderstood you?” He raised an eyebrow, just a flash, perhaps uncontrolled. Keeping hold of her hand, he continued: “I must have misunderstood you because you are my colleague, my esteemed superior. The Herald of Andraste.” He purred “Not to mention the fact that we are at war and on duty. Despite having left the order, I have still not forgotten the sacred honour held by a Templar.”  
She was sure that he could hear her heart as it raced at his thick Ferelden voice berating her so: “So if you would trample all of that for whatever your flirtatious mind is now considering…”  
“Yes?” She croaked out, feeling herself on a precipice. He leant in to whisper.  
“Then I will join you wholeheartedly,” she bit back a yelp “But I would ask that you be certain that this is what you desire because if you recall, I have brought you out here to the edge of Skyhold, and it may as well be the edge of all Thedas, for we are completely isolated and the wind will steal any sound you make.” His eyes darkened, voice low. She waited, expecting him to punctuate his words with a kiss, instead he prompted: “I am waiting.”  
“Again?” She teased.  
“Again. Because I want, need, you to be certain that you understand what you request of me and know that I will, as ever, endeavour to serve you my Inquisitor. My lady.”  
“I am certain.” She rasped back at him. Earning a long yearned for smile from him.  
“Good. And that is the last time you’ll hear me call you a lady today.”   
He plunged forward so suddenly she lost her footing and crashed back into the door. Where the Cullen she thought she knew would apologise, stroke her head, laugh even; this Cullen growled, took advantage of her gasp to force his tongue into her mouth, flicking it challengingly at hers. Commanding her to reciprocate with the longing they shared. Their kiss was messy and inelegant but it was also perfect. The way their teeth clashed and noses brushed reminded her of more youthful pairings and made her head feel too small to contain all the memories and sensations bursting through it. The stones of the tower reiterated every moan and gasp as if to encourage them further.   
His leathered fingers worked at her shoulders, collarbone eventually to the back of her neck almost squeezing as his tongue continued to wind stories through her mouth. The sensation reminded her that she too had hands and they sprung away from her body, abandoning their post to find more exciting quarters. They patrolled his body trying to evade the heavy armour and find something soft, anything warm to nestle into. The best they could do was to mirror him, lightly scratching at the base of his neck and the soft curls that lay there like a delicious secret.  
When his mouth tore from hers it was as sudden and as violent as when it had latched on, but the absence was not long before she felt teeth work at her neck. A pressure in turns soft, burning hot and sharp until she almost hissed, he drew these tight kisses in a line down her neck while she still wound her little fingers in tight circles of his hair, from his moans she guessed he was also feeling a sting as she pulled and steered him.   
Eventually his hands scraped down her shoulders and arms, giving her hips a possessive squeeze before gliding them up the front of her body. The actions firm and assertive commanding attention. When they were once again around her neck, only this time at the front, massaging firmly over her sternum and décolletage, he fanned his fingers in front of her face and she understood. She bared her teeth and hummed a little as she bit one fingertip at a time disrobing him of the leather gloves, shaking her head to discard them.  
The hands continued journeying on over the firm roundness of her body. She suddenly gasped as his right hand invaded the front of her trousers while the left one held her neck softly. He had never been so forward before and she found her shock as arousing as the action itself. She reddened as she heard him let a long breath through his nose, eyes closing, mouth quirking. A look she’d come to associate with his own arousal. She squirmed, desperate to create greater friction but he held her steady as his fingers stroked at her damp folds. She used her own hands to try to unlace her trousers but his hand swatted hers away with ease, crooking his wrist so that she could feel him building gradual pressure on the bundle of nerves at her opening with two fingers now delving inside. His customary touches were cautious, preparatory a short ritual before entering her; she could feel an entirely new determination in his movement today and she redoubled her efforts to make appreciative noises as a reward. She dimly remembered Dorian cautioning her that Cullen would respond well to praise after a lifetime’s subservience to a cruel Maker. Her throaty moans were all the reward he seemed to need at this moment and now two fingers pumped her roughly as his thumb kept building that beautiful pressure as his other hand worked firm circles oh her neck testing and restraining. He watched her face with fascination.  
“You want me here?” He asked as his two fingers curled inside her slick entrance.  
“Always.”  
“And you’ve already had me here.” He teased two fingers into her mouth reminding her how she’d dominated him at the recent party.  
“Never enough.” She babbled honestly, sucking on his fingers. As she closed her eyes he slipped them from her red lips and snaked down her back into her waistband.   
She could feel a tentative stroking between the crease at the back of her, it seemed a distracted gesture, nothing more, a novelty. Soon though she could detect a firmness, a rhythm driving the rough pads and she swallowed as she realised what may occur. Cullen’s eyes found hers:  
“And here?”   
“Mmmm.” She managed to assent. Slowly, so slowly she barely knew when one moment melted into the next she felt him enter her again. His fingers worked deftly, rubbing inside her in a tantalising order with her skin stretched taut between them. Her mind finding its own adjustment as her body did, a lightheaded throbbing brought sensitivity to the rest of her body. He could feel muscles beginning to tense, powerful around the heightened sensation of her two holes squeezing him. His tongue and teeth worked in circles over her neck and jaw mirroring the movements of his fingers. She found herself noiselessly repeating herself: “Never enough.” Over and over a truth spilled from her, blessing his movements.  
“Never?”   
“No…I’ll never have enough of you…” Where this seemed to be building naturally to her climax, Cullen stopped everything abruptly and looked at her.  
“Never? Never satisfied.” He wrenched his hands from her trousers, hovering them shakily in front of her undone lacings, heat radiating from him. The absence was almost painfully cruel, she could feel her inner walls contracting trying to pull him invisibly back and she whined. The fingers that slipped from her came to rest around her neck again, not applying any pressure, simply holding her there on the edge as she bucked a little and her breathing steadied.  
“That was beautiful.” He observed coolly “I’ve never watched you so closely before.” She flicked her eyes down in embarrassment, before he continued. “Ready for more?”  
“More” eyes widening in expectation “Always more.” He laughed huskily at her enthusiasm.  
“I wonder if it’s wise to use absolutes with so little care. Never…Always….it’s certainly demanding.” She pursed her lips and lashed out at him, a fraction harder than playful and lightning quick his arm deflected her. Without thought she responded until they were both swiping at each other, sounds that could be snarls or laughs echoed over the rough stones of the tower.   
As she ducked a clasping fist, he grunted and caught her shoulder with his other hand, before she twisted it free and spun behind him. She whispered to him:  
“You know Commander I’ve been training, I don’t think you’ll win this one.” She bit his ear.  
“I know.” He replied, shutting his eyes simply enjoying her closeness briefly.  
“Of course you do.” She smirked. His hands crooked behind her to drag her in front of him again and he began to compete with more of his strength. This seemed to inflame her.  
“I’ve um, seen your…exhibitions, your demonstrations with Sera.” he tried to use the bulk of his body to pin her against the door again.  
“I know” She taunted back at him. “Do you think in my busy schedule, I accidentally trained at the same hour as you?” She made a show of lightly running her right hand over his arm, diverting him as the left one began to work itself into his breastplate.  
“Ah, so it was for my benefit. I’m flattered.” He returned her ministrations by running his hands over her jacket pulling roughly at the fastenings until it was open, he blanched for a moment at the sight of her bare breasts. She smiled, enjoying the surprise but he persevered, he moved his head to kiss at her but she grabbed his face roughly with her hands demanding his focus.  
“If I didn’t want to be caught I wouldn’t be caught, it’s that simple.” He saw the challenge in her eyes, the cold blue becoming steely, her nostrils slightly flared and retaliated by lunging forward to kiss her. She allowed him to sink into a familiar kiss, tongues battling between them as her hands worked over the rest of her armour. His attention was diverted by his bracers falling to the floor, momentarily breaking their kiss with a sigh, the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. She exploited his moment of distraction by pushing him away from her, he rapidly responded by pulling her back, tugging at her jacket until it had fallen down both her arms. Rather than let it fall however, he reached behind her and tied the arms, effectively binding her fast. The shock on her expression flashed with exhilaration. He was looking far too smug and she was determined to make him work a lot harder before succumbing to him. She jolted to the left, he immediately leant in unison and could not meet her next move as she dived under his arm to the right and began making her way toward the stairs.  
She could hear his strong strides as he met her pace and she took a sudden breath as his thick arms wrapped around her torso from behind. She leant her head back against his shoulder, feeling his breath warm against her ear. His hands began to move up her stomach to cup her breasts, fingers gliding over her nipples, rubbing then pinching as she gratified his attention with moans.   
“Cullen…” she murmured.  
“Commander.” He corrected, pinching harder. She could feel his cock twitch beneath the confines of his leather trousers as she let out a squeal.  
“Commander...you saw me train with Sera?”  
“Yes.” He croaked, already biting at her neck as his hands moved in firmer motions over her. She rocked her backside against him, keeping him overwhelmed with sensation.  
“You were impressed?”  
“Naturally.” He smirked, now grinding against her ass as his hands took greedy handfuls of flesh.  
“You didn’t think you could learn anything about close combat?”  
“Ummm?” he was only half paying attention to the conversation with his senses otherwise diverted and she used his lapse to slip away once more. This time the softness in his tone was swallowed by a growl as she began climbing the stairs nimbly with purpose. He followed, snatching at her roughly, pulling her to her knees a couple of steps above him.   
With a sense of triumph he yanked her trousers down, not nearly as shocked now to find no small clothes beneath, and spread one hand across her bare back gently easing her to lean. She shivered with anticipation as she heard him moan her name under his breath before the warmth of his breath was close to her hot centre. His head fell between her thighs as his tongue began to lap at the considerable wetness already pooling there. He commanded her with his hands, demanding her to open her legs further for him to have greater access to her already throbbing lips. Like a man dying of thirst, he drank from her mewling and moaning with gratification. His sounds by far burying hers.   
As his tongue ventured further and further he felt his mind spiralling, intoxicated by the richness of her opening to him like this. If he’d had a single part of his conscience unoccupied with pleasure it would have berated him for never having worshipped her in this manner before. He stretched his jaw to allow his tongue to flick over the sensitive nub at the height of her lips. She immediately cried out. Spurred on he flicked again and again until he could feel her legs begin to shudder around him. With considerable control, he abruptly stopped still and pulled away from her once again. She turned over her shoulder to look at him, her face murderous. He met her glare and this seemed to silence her as an objection rose in her throat. He could feel her struggling with the restraints around her arms, clearly desperate to finish.   
He shushed her, again laying a hand across her back while the other undid his trousers without ceremony. With his body close to hers, his erect member rubbed against her opening drawing a whimper from her now stilled body.   
“How close?” He whispered.  
“Stop teasing me!” A genuine plea which pleased him more than he considered decent.   
“You don’t enjoy it?” She just snarled at this, accepting her submission now as his cock worked in long, slow strokes across her wet lips. He moaned: “I didn’t like it either.” As his words ended, her eyes shot open as she felt him fill her. He withdrew to his full length before pounding into her again. Long and slow and unrelenting and just…perfect. His body felt solid and merciless behind her and far too new, she hadn’t realised how much she’d missed all of him and just how good it could be. She tried lifting herself up a little and screamed as he hit something different inside her, a completely unique feeling. She felt him hesitate for a moment, slipping out of character with concern for her wellbeing. She looked over her shoulder at him to reassure him with a smile which she hoped was sultry. Their eyes locked and she felt another jolt, this time through her whole body as the reality of her situation hit her – she, the Herald of Andraste, was on her knees, restrained, being pounded by Cullen. Cullen! Her adorable, cautious Commander. The man who’d blushed when she’d suggested they use the word ‘lover’ to describe their relationship. His face was just as red now, but his eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth parted, teeth gritted as sweat fell from his brow onto her lower back. She threw her hips against his now, determined to take every inch that he had to give her. His hands were gripping and palming her bare ass. She wondered how much he had transformed.  
“I’m sorry for teasing you.” She sighed demurely.  
“What?” he barely breathed.  
“I was so cruel. You must have been so frustrated.” She wiggled her backside a little, trying to give him the hint.  
“So cruel…” he repeated “Maker, you…” He grunted as she rolled against him “you knew what you were doing to me.” He let a soft slap fall experimentally on her right cheek, she giggled a little.  
“I knew I wanted to drive you wild.” Another slap, a little harder this time. “I knew I wanted your body to ache for me…” A harder slap had her muscles beginning to contract.   
“You are…” He moaned, struggling for breath or word she couldn’t be sure. But again her lightheaded excitement which signalled her peaking was extended and left humming in her bones as he stopped moving and withdrew from her.  
“Cullen, what the..?” His hands pulled her forward and he quickly rearranged them so that he was now sitting on a step guiding her onto his lap. Despite their talk and his having been slapping her red moments before, now they were face to face his dominant persona seemed to falter a little. His eyes shone with wonder at the new experiences they were adventuring through together. She had to breathe through her nose to regain control and sanity and focus on taking control.  
“I want to see you.” His hands pawed over her thighs. She didn’t move for a moment allowing her walls to softly pulse around his thick cock buried inside her. His eyebrows quirked and he leant in to kiss her as if it had only just occurred to him to do so. There was tenderness in his lips as they rolled over hers, tasting sweat and vitality. She almost laughed at the sweetness of this crystal moment amongst the hard fucking they’d been indulging in. Not quite laughing back, he undid the restraining arms of her jacket and guided her arms up to his neck. She understood his cue to continue and she began to use her battle trained body to undulate her body against his.   
She felt wanton and beautiful as he watched in awe at the waves her body was making against him. Although she’d enthusiastically reciprocated every thrust and slide he’d driven into her in the past, he’d never given her the opportunity to ride him, to steer the course of their union. Once again, as he drunk in the sight with fascination, he couldn’t think of a single reason why he’d never done this before. He tried to show his thanks by pushing forward for another kiss but she stopped him, running her fingers over his lips.  
“You want to see me, remember.” She raised an eyebrow. She seemed to grow bold under his adoring gaze, and arched her back, grinding against him so that he found he couldn’t move his eyes from her. He silently prayed to his merciful Maker for letting him live to see such beauty. His hands, similarly awestruck, suddenly remembered to be of use and began fondling her breasts with greater softness and care as they bounced in front of him.   
“I think I’ve seen this before.” He chuckled. She frowned slightly and he immediately continued “Your letters painted such vivid pictures.” She hummed with satisfaction as he drawled his tongue over her chest. “I hardly dreamed it would be possible…” His speech was becoming thick and ragged, she was delighted with her success. She could feel his thighs tense beneath her, pleased that he was as close as she had been, “You…you…made so many demands with your words…I, ah…” His panting was building a frenzy within her again. “I consider it my duty to fulfil them.” He managed to hold her scrutiny for a moment, her rocking slowed so that they both sat for a moment, breaths coming in audible gasps a burning heat radiating in their laps. She swallowed, hoping she understood his intention correctly and on wobbly legs dismounted. He quickly joined her standing, both of them laughing at the absurdity, hearing the noise once again reflected in the space, before kissing and fumbling as they climbed the rest of the stairs to the top of the tower.

The Inquisitor gasped as icy air hit her naked torso, delicious in its contrast to her burning body. He wrapped his enormous cloak around her shoulders and kept his arms on her to guide her to the window which looked back toward the main keep of Skyhold. The sight took her breath away almost as much as the mountain air. He stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as he hands rested on the window ledge grasping the ancient rock. She let her head move from where she’d let it fall back against his shoulder, eyes scanning the walls, the decrepit battlements, the ramparts and windows. Specks crawled over Skyhold. Each one a sacred life she had sworn to protect.   
“Can you see my quarters from here?” He asked, feeling her nodding he continued “And the main gate?” Another nod “And the entrance to the main hall?” Nod “And the tavern?” Nod “And perhaps, if you squint, one of your bedroom windows?” She nodded again. “You can look out from any number of places and see this tower. I hoped to remind you that we always have a place to go to escape duty, escape the war. Somewhere not very far, somewhere close enough for us to meet together whenever you desire.” That word. Desire, seemed to be pulsing through her life. As she began to feel overwhelmed, his hands slipped beneath the cloak and gently toyed with her hard bud once more. She mewled, before biting her lip in case anyone would hear.   
He purred in her ear: “May as well be the edge of Thedas remember?” The rich timbre of his voice immediately brought another groan from her. She wanted nothing more than him to be deep inside her once more. In almost silent agreement, he lifted the back of the cloak enough to run his rough fingers over the curves of her thighs encouraging her to open them as he kissed at her neck. She leaned forward on her lithe arms to allow him to ease into her, both sighing at the welcome relief their joining brought them. He quickly settled into a steady pace, flesh slapping against hers, searing fingers running patterns over her skin alternating hard scratches, soft strokes and firm massaging circles that left her skin singing for him. Having built to this moment repeatedly over the afternoon, she was not surprised when she felt her legs begin to tense and tremble. She rocked into the throbbing waves escalating within her and snaked a hand up around his neck, tugging at the curls to encourage him to join her.   
Her eyes flickered open for a moment and she did a double take as she could see in the distance two figures making their way toward the tower.  
“Cullen!” She tried to warn him.  
“I know.” He murmured back, punctuating his voice with a sharper thrust which made her sob. “Your letters. Your instructions.” Was the only explanation he gave as he held her firmly to him, building in speed and determination. Her body was thrumming and writhing against him, thrilling at the closeness of the returning guards and she bucked against him as she once more felt his muscles flex signalling his closeness.  
“Cullen.”  
“Commander” He remembered to admonish her as she fell apart against him.  
“You are all I desire.” The truth tore from her mouth followed by a swallowed cry which pulled him into his own climax. He held her firmly as she shook, limbs becoming lose and fragile in his firm, tender grasp. They ebbed slowly to stillness again as she leant forwards on her arms to regain composure. He kissed her hair, neck, any part of her he could access from their position as he murmured words of love over her warm flesh. As her eyes fluttered open, she noted with alarm that the guards were very close to the tower now. They seemed engaged in talk, but she still pulled the cloak tighter around her, the very action seemingly drawing their attention as they spotted her. One of the guards (presumably a younger, less experienced one) even waved up and she, unthinkingly, waved back. She felt Cullen’s cock twitch inside her, before he wrapped his arms around her and slipped out. She turned and caught a guilty smirk pull at his lips.  
“Holy Andraste! You planned this!” Her voice rising.  
“Well, um, technically you planned it. Don’t you remember writing ‘let the whole of Skyhold see us!’ I thought perhaps you’d like…”  
“I didn’t literally mean it! It was, I don’t know, a metaphor I suppose. I meant I didn’t care who knew about our love…”  
“Love?” He looked ecstatic. “I, you have no idea…” he went to kiss her again. “I love you.” He saw her hopeful, relieved expression. “Why are you surprised, surely you knew? What else would you expect after…?” His arms gestured vaguely.  
“I certainly didn’t expect…” The Inquisitor returned to the questioning.  
“Didn’t expect me to follow your direct commands?” He held her loosely, kissing her cheek. When she didn’t respond, he grew a little anxious “I’m sorry my love, I, oh Maker, I truly don’t know…” Before he could apologise any further, she kissed him passionately. When they broke for air, he pressed his forehead to hers, he spoke softly “Are you very angry?”  
“Angry? I’m ecstatic. And I can’t wait to find out what other orders you’ll blindly follow. I think you may have made a tactical error, revealing a weakness like that.” She pressed herself against him.   
“Mmm, perhaps you should consider it a virtue rather than a weakness.”   
“Definitely.” They began making their way down the tower steps, collecting clothes and rapidly redressing as they went, becoming increasingly aware of the guards speaking outside the door. They checked each other’s appearances. Her hand smoothed his curls and ran lightly over her jaw where he took the opportunity to kiss it, before he cleared his throat and set his expression once again to that of Commander.  
Cullen opened the door on Skyhold once again, blinking into the pale winter sun.  
“Inquisitor, was everything to your satisfaction?” The eager young recruit asked.  
“Yes, thank you.” She replied curtly. The older guard nudged his colleague, tutting at his familiarity before bowing at the Inquisitor demonstrating the correct etiquette. Cullen couldn’t help but smile at how easily the Inquisitor slipped back into her role of superiority.   
Once they were saddled up again, trotting slowly in companionable silence toward Skyhold, toward duty, she softly laughed at her own naïve games she’d indulged in over the past months, weeks, days. He looked at her for explanation.  
“You know, I don’t think I can imagine feeling desire without the tenderness, without love.”  
“That is why it is an abomination.” He said simply.  
“You’re right, of course, I don’t think I’ll ever wish for it again.”  
“Oh, that’s a pity. I was enjoying the base, animal lust part.” She saw him fix her with a look that excused all her meddling and unlocked another part of her heart. She smiled back.  
“Me too.” She admitted. Cullen beamed at her, rubbing a hand at his neck, a familiar nervous gesture that made her heart lurch. “Surely you can’t be embarrassed now? Not after…”  
“What? Oh, no.” He rolled his eyes a little “It’s, umm, my neck actually does ache, from, ah…” He did blush now as she caught his meaning and threw her head back laughing. He laughed with her, enjoying drawing this sound from her as much as any of sounds she’d blessed him with in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos/comments/bookmarks.  
> I am still very new to this so any feedback gratefully received.  
> I really enjoyed this and found it challenging at times but hope I did these wonderful characters justice.


End file.
